


And What Was Wrong Seems Right

by grantaireslonelysoul



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Mis AU, M/M, modern day les mis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireslonelysoul/pseuds/grantaireslonelysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Enjolras returns from a ten-year stay in America for business, he's expected everything in Paris to have waited for him-but nothing has. All of his friends have moved on with their lives, especially Grantaire. The former drunk is now working two jobs, has given up alcohol for good-and even has a six-year-old daughter. Maddie is sassy and undeniably Grantaire's daughter-and Enjolras suddenly wants nothing more than to be a part of the life they share. Grantaire is on board, of course, having been in love with Enjolras for years...but Maddie isn't. The little girl is horribly jealous, but she might just change her mind when she realizes what a good guy Enjolras is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AU: http://combeferring.tumblr.com/post/49792674627 (but I've changed a few things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras has just returned from a ten-year stay in America...but nothing is the same as it was when he left.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Paris. Please stay in your seat until the plane has come to a complete stop, and we hope you enjoyed flying with American Airlines. Thank you.”_  
Though usually obedient, Enjolras couldn’t help but squirm with happiness upon glancing out the plane window. As much as he had loved every second of his ten-year stay in America, France was his true home, and he knew it. Carefully, so as not to be scolded by the flight attendant, he undid his seatbelt and arched his back to get a better look at the familiar surroundings. He smiled, satisfied. Everything looked just as it had when he left it.  
Gripping his carryon tightly, Enjolras stood up in an effort to get off the plane. The entire aircraft seemed to be filled with American tourists, and Enjolras knew better than to get caught in their traffic. Skillfully, he maneuvered himself off the plane before someone cut him off. He had ten years worth of suitcases waiting for him at the baggage claim-not to mention all of his friends.  
As he made his way through the airport, Enjolras grinned as everything became more familiar. The restaurants, the photos, the layout-it was all coming back to him now. This was where he belonged.  
“Enjolras!” He turned his head, and saw a group of his friends waiting for him, complete with signs and balloons. Widening his smile even more than he thought possible, he sprinted over, and was enveloped in a bear hug before he could even reply.  
“Guys, it’s so good to see you,” he said, his voice muffled by Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Courf, Courf let me go, I want to see everyone.” He laughed. “How are you guys?”  
“Glad to see you” Feuilly responded with a smile. “How was America?”  
“It was amazing.” Enjolras was breathless. “It was incredible, and I learned so much, but I am so glad to be back with you guys, and for my new job as congressman, and…”  
Bossuet laughed. “He’s punch-drunk. Come on, guys, let’s help him get his bags.” He nodded to the baggage carousel, and the group of boys started to walk.  
Something struck Enjolras, and he looked at his friends. “So, where’s Grantaire? He drink himself into a coma again?”  
Enjolras had meant it as a joke, but cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew as well as anyone that Grantaire’s alcoholism was nothing to joke about, not to mention that he had resolved to be nicer to his friend. The night before Enjolras left for America, Grantaire had drunkenly confessed to being passionately in love with Enjolras, completely shocking him. Sputtering, all Enjolras could say was to gently tell Grantaire that he didn’t return his feelings. Grantaire hadn’t found any way to speak to him since, not even joining his friends during the two visits they took to see Enjolras, and though their friends would include updates on him whenever they called or texted, eventually, Enjolras had just asked them to stop. He hated the knowledge that he was the reason Grantaire drank so much.  
Combeferre and Jehan exchanged a look, and Combeferre looked back at Enjolras. “No, I, uh, actually think he’s at work.”  
“Work?!” Enjolras was dumbfounded. Grantaire hated being told what to do. “Where could he possibly be working?”  
“He’s at the Starbucks closest to his loft.” Joly piped up, smiling weakly at Enjolras. “He’s a barista.”  
“Yeah, but not today,” Bahorel said, shaking his head. “He couldn’t come today because he’s got a column due tomorrow for the paper.”  
The other boys nodded in recognition, and Enjolras’ eyes widened. If he thought he was shocked before, that was nothing compared to this. “You mean to tell me that Grantaire- _our Grantaire_ -is now working not one but _two_ jobs?! How does he have time to drink?”  
Nervously, his friends glanced around at one another. “He…doesn’t, exactly.” Courfeyrac said, avoiding eye contact. “He…gave up alcohol when Maddie was born.”  
“Maddie? Who’s Maddie?” None of his friends answered, causing Enjolras much alarm. “Guys, who’s Maddie?”  
“His daughter.” Combeferre said flatly. “She’s six.”  
“His daughter?!” Enjolras yelped. “While I was away, Grantaire got himself a _daughter?!_ ”  
“She’s sweet, Enj, don’t worry.” Feuilly hastened to say. “Sassy, too. It’s obvious that ‘Taire raised her.”  
Tightly, Enjolras pressed his lips together. “And who, may I ask, is Maddie’s mother?”  
Bahorel sighed and put his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder. “Grantaire doesn’t know her.”  
“He doesn’t _what?!_ ” Enjolras was now seething. “He took the step of having a _child_ with someone, and he doesn’t even know her _name?!_ ”  
Bossuet looked directly at Enjolras and spoke slowly, giving each word a special meaning. “He was really lonely once you left. He didn’t know what to do with himself, and he went out every night.”  
“Oh.” Suddenly Enjolras felt ashamed. Did his friends know about Grantaire’s feelings for him? “And he got one of them…?”  
“About a year after you left, yes.” Jehan nodded. “And he couldn’t bear to know that a child that was rightfully his was in danger of being silenced, and begged her to let him take care of her as his own.”  
“Grantaire.” Bahorel said thoughtfully. “Who would have thought he’d had it in him?”  
“I…didn’t know.” Enjolras said.  
Combeferre put his arm around Enjolras. “We know.”


	2. The More Things Change...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire may be a different person now, but his feelings remain the same.

Grantaire wiped down the Starbucks counter and looked up. No new customers, thank God. He sighed, and leaned back against the rack of spices and coffee grounds, finally letting himself think about everything he’d been avoiding.  
Enjolras had come home yesterday. Enjolras was back on Parisian ground.  
It had been ten years since they had last spoken. Ten long years without his Apollo. Ten years, in which so much had changed…for him, at least. He wondered if Enjolras had changed at all. He wondered if it had been for the better.  
The bell on the door jingled, and Grantaire jumped up, ready to help. He smiled at Cosette’s dad. “Hello, Mr. Valjean!”  
The man smiled back at Grantaire. “Hello, Grantaire. The usual, please.”  
“Of course.” Grantaire bustled around the back; making coffee in just the way he knew Cosette’s father liked it. He was so concerned with the task, he didn’t even notice the door open again.  
“I think you have a visitor” Mr. Valjean smiled, and Grantaire turned around, flustered. “Enjolras!”  
“Hey,” Enjolras said, grinning. He was expecting a _hug?_ Did Grantaire trust himself to be that close to Enjolras? Grantaire wasn’t sure if Enjolras had gotten more attractive, or if he had just forgotten what he looked like. _Christ_. Well, this answered the question of whether or not Grantaire was still in love.  
“Hey!” Grantaire said, breathless. Enjolras embraced him tightly, and Grantaire inhaled slowly. He’d been starved of this for the past ten years. Maybe he held on a second too long, but he was too impassioned with Enjolras to feel any shame or regret.  
“How’ve you been?” Enjolras asked, releasing Grantaire and cuffing him on the shoulder. “I heard a lot has changed with you.”  
Grantaire could feel himself blush, cursing himself as he did so. “Yeah” he said, looking down self-consciously. “I guess so.”  
“’Taire.” Enjolras said, and his gray-blue eyes pierced Grantaire’s for the first time in ten years. “I am so proud of you.”  
 _I should have given up alcohol a long time ago,_ Grantaire thought, _if this is my reward._ He cleared his throat, and looked up. “Thanks, Enjy.”  
Shit. Shit! Did he just use the name Enjolras hated? The name Grantaire would use only when he was drunk? Grantaire was trying to prove to Enjolras how much better he was now, but he just looked like the same idiot he’d been ten years ago.  
Enjolras flicked his eyebrows upward, looking directly back at Grantaire. “I guess some things never change, though,” he said, but there was some note in his voice that made Grantaire believe he was teasing. Grantaire looked at Enjolras, a question in his eyes. Was he? He _was!_ Grantaire could feel his grin widening.  
“Nope,” he said, giving Enjolras his trademark half-smile. “I’m still the same cynical, sarcastic little shit I was before.”  
Though Enjolras pretended to be annoyed, being in love with him for countless years had taught Grantaire a thing or two about the way Enjolras displayed his emotions. Grantaire noticed the way his lip curled and eyes rolled, and knew he was secretly pleased. Had Enjolras actually missed him?  
 _Back on focus, Grantaire._ He handed Cosette’s father his coffee and bid him goodbye, before looking back at Enjolras. “Can I get you anything? People who were 4,000 miles away for ten years get free coffee today.”  
Enjolras laughed. _Grantaire had made him laugh._ “No thanks, R. I couldn’t take your money.”  
“Sure you could!” Grantaire didn’t know exactly what he was saying now, but it didn’t matter. Enjolras was treating him like an equal.  
“Well, alright.” Enjolras put his forearms on the counter, studying the menu. “I’ve never been a big coffee drinker, what would you recommend?”  
Grantaire was finding it hard to breathe. Enjolras’ arms looked so strong, and muscular, and…”Oh, I don’t know. I’ve got this recipe I’ve been wanting to try on someone, but…”  
“That, then.” Enjolras grinned at Grantaire. “Lay it on me, I want to see you in action.”  
Grantaire turned red, and promptly turned around to mask the blush. He took a cup from the nearest stack to fill it with the vanilla cream, but fumbled with it, spilling everywhere. “Shit.”  
“Here, can I help?” Enjolras walked behind the counter, a concerned look on his face. “I’ll just…” He grabbed some paper towels and dropped to the floor, dabbing at the mess.  
“That won’t work-you’ll need some water.” Grantaire said, standing up and dripping with the sweet froth. “Ugh.” He wet the nearest rag and started scrubbing the floor. Enjolras bent down to help him, and Grantaire could feel his face getting hot again. They really were close.  
“’Taire, you’re a mess.” Enjolras said, looking him over. “Here, let me-“ He started to dab at Grantaire’s chest, and Grantaire inhaled sharply. Did Enjolras not remember the conversation they had had the night before he left? Nothing had changed in ten years.  
Muschietta, the owner, walked in. “Oh, Grantaire!” she exclaimed.  
“We pretty much got the floor, I think.” Grantaire said, glancing down. “The only real problem is-“  
“You’re soaked.” Muschietta proclaimed. “Look, your shift ends in a half hour. I can take over from here, why don’t you go home to clean up?”  
“Are you sure?” Grantaire asked, and Muschietta nodded. “Go ahead. We’re not busy now anyway, and there’s no way you can work like this.”  
“I should go-“ Enjolras started awkwardly, but Grantaire cut him off. “No. Come back to my house with me.” His face softened. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”


	3. A Family of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon meeting Maddie, Enjolras realizes just how much his relationship with Grantaire has changed, and that he no longer holds the number-one spot in Grantaire's heart.

_Okay, Grantaire was attractive._ Enjolras allowed himself to admit that as they walked the four blocks back to Grantaire’s loft. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of alcohol or just the test of time, but Grantaire was now…whatever. Hot.  
“Did the guys…tell you?” Grantaire seemed to have lost his confidence since leaving the coffee shop. “About…?”  
“Maddie? Yeah, they told me.” Enjolras forced himself to smile again. “I hear she’s a little rascal like her daddy.”  
Grantaire’s face lit up, and Enjolras felt a pang of jealousy that he didn’t know how to interpret. “Yeah, she is.” Grantaire beamed. “I love her so much.”  
Enjolras flinched, and looked back at Grantaire. Before, whenever he looked over at his friend, he could guarantee that Grantaire would be looking back at him, but now, things were different. Now, Grantaire was looking straight ahead, walking briskly to greet his daughter.  
“Do you hear her?” Grantaire tilted his head and grinned. “She’s giving Azelma a run for her money.”  
“Azelma…babysits for her?” Enjolras guessed, now jogging slightly to keep up with Grantaire. He certainly was moving fast, clearly excited at the thought of seeing his daughter.  
“Yes.” Grantaire nodded. “Although sometimes Gavroche will do it. She really adores him.” Enjolras studied him, slightly disturbed at how independent Grantaire was. Didn’t he need him anymore?  
They were only two houses away now, and Enjolras tensed up slightly. He’d never been good with kids, but he wanted to impress Grantaire. Swallowing, he took a few more steps.  
There she was, playing in the yard with Azelma, Eponine’s little sister. Squealing, she did somersaults and cartwheels on the grass, until she caught sight of Grantaire. “Daddy!” she shrieked, and ran full speed-Lord, she was fast-into Grantaire’s arms.  
“Chatty Maddie!” Grantaire cried, picking her up and holding her as high in the air as he could to avoid exposing her to the vanilla cream he was still dripping with. He twirled her around. “How are you, babygirl?”  
“Good.” Maddie squirmed down to the ground. “Look what I can do!” Screwing up her face in concentration, she somersaulted, backward this time.  
“Maddie, that’s amazing!” Grantaire said, his eyes widening. “You’re terrific! I’m so proud of you!”  
She squealed again, and Grantaire bent down to make eye contact with her. “Daddy’s going to change into some dry clothes now, okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
“Okay.” Maddie returned to her tumbling. Slowly, Grantaire stood up, paid Azelma, and started to trudge inside.  
“Should I…?” Enjolras didn’t know whether to follow Grantaire or stay with Maddie.  
“Oh!” Grantaire seemed to have forgotten Enjolras was still there. “Uh…why don’t you stay here with Maddie?” He grinned. “She probably won’t even notice you’re here.”  
“Okay…” Enjolras said, watching her uneasily.  
“I’ll just be a minute.” Grantaire promised, and disappeared into his loft.  
Enjolras felt horribly awkward. He cast his glance around the yard. Maddie certainly hadn’t noticed he was there, but wasn’t monkeying around as she had been before, either. She simply sat patiently on the ground, waiting for Grantaire to get back.  
It was agonizing for Enjolras. What was taking Grantaire so long? How long did it take to change? A picture of Grantaire changing burst into Enjolras’ mind, and he blushed suddenly. _Don’t think about that!_ Grantaire had moved on now. That much was obvious.  
Maddie picked up a dandelion, white and puffy, and started to blow on it. Instinctively, Enjolras started to tell her not to do that; that she’d scatter the seeds, but stopped himself. It wasn’t his kid, right?  
Grantaire bounded outside and picked Maddie up from behind. “Daddy!” she squealed, and he tickled her, holding her tightly and spinning her around. Enjolras couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself. The two of them really were adorable, even if there wasn’t room between them.  
Grantaire turned to face Enjolras, and set Maddie down. “Maddie, can I introduce you to someone?” Maddie nodded, and Grantaire looked directly at Enjolras. “This is my friend Enjy.”  
 _Enjy. Goddamnit._ Enjolras flicked his eyes up at Grantaire. “Actually, Maddie-“  
“Enjy.” Grantaire interrupted, smiling mischievously at Enjolras. “He’s my best friend.”  
Enjolras stopped and looked directly at Grantaire. He’d never called him that before. He furrowed his brow, glancing back at Grantaire with a question in his eyes, but Grantaire only grinned back in confirmation.  
Slowly, Enjolras stuck out his hand for Maddie to shake it, though not taking his eyes off Grantaire when he spoke.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Maddie. I think we’ll be spending a lot of time together.”


	4. Single Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's dilemma seems to have followed him to work.

Grantaire was ready to tear his dark brown curls out.  
He looked at his Linux-both Mac and Windows were far too capitalist for him-and let out a frustrated sigh.  
On the screen, the latest email from his editor at the paper was displayed:

_Hey, R._   
_Listen, I know we try to let you do whatever you want in your weekly column, but we’ve been receiving tons of letters lately about single parents on the dating scene, and we just don’t have room to print them anywhere else, what with our special feature about the man coming back from America and the memorial about the cop who died. Would you be willing to do your column on it?_   
_Thanks,_   
_-Fauchelevent_

He had phrased it as a question, but Grantaire knew it wasn’t. He was going to have to write this column, on the one problem he’d been spending every waking moment on.  
Enjolras or Maddie?  
Phrasing it like that was absurd, of course-he couldn’t just abandon Maddie, even if he wanted to, which he _didn’t,_ at _all._ He loved the little girl, and wouldn’t trade her for anything.  
He only wished he could add Enjolras to their little life.  
 _Enjolras_. Practical, businesslike Enjolras. Enjolras, who didn’t do well with kids, who never understood Grantaire, who had left for ten years.  
And Enjolras, who was still terribly attractive, who had told Grantaire he was proud of him, and, based on what he’d told Maddie, wanted to spend more time with them.  
Sighing, Grantaire picked up the first letter, and started to read:

_A Letter To Whom It May Concern:_   
_Recently, my sister, a single mother of two, started dating again. While I’m sure the man is nice enough, I can’t bear to think of his effect on the children. It’s like he’s taking their mother away, the poor kids!_

As he read, Grantaire felt sicker and sicker. This person was right. How could he do that to Maddie? She’d been used to it being just her and her father; he couldn’t change that now. She needed him. That was it; he couldn’t let himself get into a relationship. If Enjolras brought it up-which he might not, Grantaire told himself sternly. Enjolras had never mentioned having any feelings toward Grantaire-but if he did, he’d tell him thanks, but no thanks. Sighing with relief at solving the problem at last, Grantaire picked up the next letter.

_Editorial:_   
_My son, a widower and father to one son, has recently started to date again. While I know he and his son miss my late daughter-in-law dearly, I am amazed with the change his new girlfriend has made. She has given little Pierre a mother, and made their life whole again. I am so thankful that she has been sent to us. She truly is like an angel!_

Grantaire widened his eyes. Could this be a sign? Was he really meant to be with Enjolras? Lightly, he fingered the last sentence. _She truly is like an angel!_ He thought of how often he called Enjolras Apollo, after the Greek god of prophecy, music, and healing.  
Another point in the letter caught his eye. _She has given little Pierre a mother, and made their life whole again._ Grantaire sighed. He never liked to consider how deprived Maddie’s life with him was, but the truth was, she missed out on a lot of things that a lot of other kids got. She only had one parent, who couldn’t give her very much attention, because of how hard he worked to provide for the two of them. Although their loft was certainly cozy enough, it wasn’t very spacious, and didn’t give her much room to play. Not that she had anyone to play with-she had no pets, or friends her own age, or much companionship outside of Grantaire and her babysitters. Grantaire avoided it as much as he could, but the truth was, Maddie’s life was lacking. She deserved more than she was getting.  
Grantaire remembered his conversation with Cosette the day before, about Enjolras. They’d been discussing how much he’d changed since his departure.  
 _He seems gentler now,_ Cosette had said. _I mean, he’s still bold and determined-he’s Enjolras. But I think he’s less aggressive now. Like, he’ll listen to your point of view before trashing it. It’s nice._  
But then, of course, Grantaire remembered the conversation he’d had with Courfeyrac, on the same topic.  
 _He’s so annoying!_ Courf had vented. _All he can think about is himself! Can you believe he hasn’t even asked about Ep and me yet?! It’s like he expected us all just to stop everything and wait for ten years, and now that he’s back, we’re all supposed to resume as if he never left!_  
Grantaire sighed. Maybe that was what Enjolras had expected, but wasn’t that exactly what he had done? Maybe that was why Enjolras now spent so much time with him…  
He opened a new document on his computer and began to type a letter of his own.

_To the Editor:_   
_What do you do when you can’t figure out if the guy fits both you and your lifestyle?_


	5. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally away from Grantaire, Maddie reveals her true feelings to a flabbergasted Enjolras.

Enjolras wasn’t sure why he was going to Starbucks for the fourth time all week.  
Since he’d returned to Paris three weeks ago, he’d developed a routine: wake up, get some coffee, go to work, text Grantaire during lunch, work some more, and then go to Grantaire’s loft. Sometimes he would stay for dinner, sometimes not. If he did, he’d leave soon after. He hated to intrude.  
But now he found himself wondering exactly why this had become his new life. For one thing, he didn’t even like coffee very much. It was all right every now and then, but as a daily thing, he was getting pretty sick of it.  
For another, he wasn’t supposed to be texting at work-and he _didn’t,_ not _really._ Though his iPhone always vibrated during meetings and times when he was supposed to be working in his office, he never answered Grantaire until he was on break.  
He did, however, read the messages as soon as he got them, and had, on multiple occasions, started to reply, stopping himself only seconds before hitting ‘send’.  
He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before, but he strongly suspected that Grantaire was somehow behind it.  
The strangest thing was, Grantaire really didn’t seem that different than he had ten years ago. Obviously, the lack of alcohol and the birth of his daughter had changed him, but on the whole, Grantaire was acting the same as he had pre-America. He still argued with everything Enjolras said, made sarcastic comments when Enjolras was passionate about something, and used the same annoying names (Enjolras was not a Greek god!). It was infuriating.  
Enjolras loved it.  
The bell jingled when Enjolras stepped into Starbucks, and Grantaire’s face lit up. “Enjy!”  
“Don’t call me that,” was his automatic response, but upon seeing Grantaire’s face fall, he softened his tone. “How’s business so far?”  
Grantaire’s grin was forced, he could tell. “A typical Friday morning. What can I get you?”  
Enjolras smiled lightly at Grantaire. “Surprise me.”  
Grantaire blushed and turned his back to Enjolras, starting to make his coffee. “You staying for dinner tonight?”  
“If I’m invited,” was Enjolras’ quick reply. “What’s on the menu?”  
“Maddie’s convinced me that make-your-own pizza is the way to go.” Grantaire said, glancing up from the row of creams. “But she mainly enjoys heaps of cheese on hers, whereas I prefer a few more toppings, so if you would be kind enough to share with me…” He set Enjolras’ coffee on the counter. “Think about it and let me know.”  
Enjolras took a sip of the drink. “Holy shit, R. That’s amazing. What is this?”  
“Salted caramel mocha latte.” Grantaire looked proud of himself. “I made up the recipe, and needed a guinea pig.”  
“It’s great!” Enjolras took another drink, and Grantaire looked back at him, beaming-a rare occurrence for Grantaire.  
Enjolras tried to pay, but, as always, Grantaire refused. “No such luck this time, Apollo. You better take it to go, though. I don’t want to make you late for work.”  
Enjolras glanced at his watch. Grantaire was right. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later.” He looked over his shoulder as he walked out.  
When he got to work, he tossed his coffee in the garbage. He was sure it was as delicious as he had pretended, but Enjolras was really not a coffee person.  
The text from Grantaire came at exactly 11:30.  _When do you get off today?_

The next one, he received only a few minutes later:  _Oh. Right. It’s a Friday. You’re done at 4:00._

And then one more, not long after:  _Listen, Azelma and Gavroche are prepping for Ep and Courf’s wedding. Could you come over when you’re done to watch Maddie?_

Enjolras looked at his phone, frozen. He’d never been alone with Maddie for more than a couple minutes at a time, and didn’t know what he would even say. But he couldn’t stand the thought of refusing Grantaire anything after all he’d done. He hesitated, and then sent his first text during work hours. 

_Okay._

He panicked all through the rest of the day, what he’d say, what they’d do, how to make her like him. Though he wasn’t officially allowed to leave until 4:00, he headed to his car around 3:45 for fear of being late. Maddie was everything to Grantaire; screwing this up was not an option.

He got there early, but Gavroche was glad to be able to leave, though Enjolras sincerely hoped it was due to his sister’s wedding plans rather than the restlessness of Maddie. He paid Gavroche-he knew Grantaire would pay him back, and if not, he owed him for a few coffees, anyway-and turned to Maddie as Gavroche walked away. “So, Chatty Maddie, what do you want to do?” Grantaire’s shift was done at 5:30. It was only an hour and a half. He could do this.  
Maddie looked back at him, her hazel eyes wide. _She must have gotten those from her mother,_ Enjolras thought, _because Grantaire’s are turquoise._  
“You can’t call me that,” she said, crossing her arms. “Only my daddy can call me that.”  
 _Whoa._ “Okay,” Enjolras said, trying to remain upbeat. “I will totally let him do that. What do you want to do?”  
Maddie was still glaring. “Daddy and Maddie rhyme,” she informed him.  
“Oh?” Enjolras absentmindedly bent down to pick up one of her dolls.  
“Enjy doesn’t.”  
Enjolras turned back around and looked at her, but she held her own, not breaking eye contact and tilting her head a little.  
He took a deep breath. This certainly was Grantaire’s daughter. “No, you’re right. My name does not rhyme with yours or your dad’s. That is a very special thing you guys have.”  
Maddie eyed him, still suspicious. “Are you staying for make-your-own pizza night?”  
It crossed Enjolras’ mind to lie, but he couldn’t very well do that. He bit his lip and looked back at Maddie. “Yes, I am.” Why did it feel like a confession?  
She stuck her chin out. “Make-your-own pizza night is also-“ Her eyes flashed. “ _special._ ”  
 _Oh, Lord._ Enjolras knew he had to back off, but had no idea how. “Do you want to play dolls? Look, we can make Strawberry Shortcake and her friends start a revolution against the Barbies.”  
Maddie glared at him. “My daddy loves me,” she said, raising her tiny eyebrows. “A lot.”  
Enjolras was full-out panicking now, but knew better than to show it. “He sure does, Maddie. I know it.”  
“He doesn’t love me enough, though.”  
All concerns Enjolras had about distracting Grantaire’s daughter were gone now. He sat down on the grass, looking directly at her. “What do you mean, not enough?”  
“I _mean,_ ” Her hazel eyes filled with tears. “He’s supposed to love _only_ me, but he loves you, too.”  
 _What?!_ Enjolras tried to keep a calm tone. “Maddie, he and I are just good friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time.” _Unfortunately_ , he added in his mind.  
Maddie shook her head. “No,” she sniffled. “I heard him on the phone with Marius. He said he loved you, and that he always had, and he didn’t know how much longer he could go on without telling you, but he was,” She hiccupped. “-afraid of ruining your friendship.”  
Before he could even process what Maddie had said, Enjolras heard a low groan behind him, and tuned to see Grantaire, looking stricken.


	6. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras has his own story to tell of what happened in the last ten years.

“You were at work” was the only thing Enjolras could say to him.  
“I got off an hour early because I thought you’d be uncomfortable” Grantaire replied, almost robotically. “Maddie, can you go inside and watch some TV? We’ll start the pizzas in a little bit.” He kissed her head and watched her run inside before turning to Enjolras. “Do you want to go somewhere private? To talk?”  
Enjolras nodded mutely. Grantaire couldn’t read his expression. “How about…I mean, would you feel comfortable in my bedroom?”  
Enjolras nodded again, and Grantaire led him inside, to his bedroom down a hall. He blushed upon seeing the state of his bedroom-unmade bed, clothes on the floor, pictures of Maddie everywhere-and closed the door firmly behind him.  
“Is it true?” Enjolras was wasting no time. His voice sounded small, and something in his gray eyes made him look lost. It made Grantaire’s heart ache.  
Grantaire exhaled. “Yes. But, Enjolras…”  
Enjolras held up his hand, silencing Grantaire. “’Taire…”  
“I know.” Grantaire cut him off. “It’s stupid, and it’s never going to happen, and you thought this was over, but it isn’t, and I’m just pathetic, and if you want to stop talking to me, I’d totally get it.”  
“Grantaire.” Enjolras’ eyes were even more piercing than usual. “I’m going to tell you something, okay? And I just want you to listen to me.”  
Grantaire nodded. What could he say?  
“’Taire.” Enjolras sighed, and then sat on the bed. “The night before I left, you…you told me some things.”  
Grantaire blushed. Yes, he had. He remembered vividly.  
Enjolras looked tired. “And, as you remember, I told you I didn’t return your feelings.”  
Oh, yes. Grantaire remembered.  
“But, R, there was a lot I didn’t say,” Enjolras continued. “I didn’t tell you how pressured I felt. To be the possible reason you stopped drinking. Because, Grantaire, I hated your alcoholism so much. Yes, I despised how disruptive it could be, but what I hated most was that you did it because you wanted to destroy yourself. And I couldn’t fix it. But then, when I found out I could…”  
Enjolras sighed again. “But I was leaving. Even if I could have felt the same way, I didn’t really have the time.” He glanced at Grantaire. “That was what you were going for, I think.”  
Grantaire nodded. Enjolras could read him like a book.  
“So I left. Thinking of you. And hating myself for not fixing you when I could have.”  
“Apollo, you didn’t have to-“ Grantaire started heatedly, but Enjolras cut him off. “No interrupting, remember?”  
He began to talk faster. “So, you were always a worry in the back of my mind. Whenever I thought about how things were back here. And, after, about six and a half years, I finally admitted to myself how much I hoped you hadn’t found someone else.”  
Grantaire’s legs went numb.  
Enjolras looked him in the eye. “And that was when it first crossed my mind that maybe I loved you.”  
Grantaire stopped breathing.  
“But I dismissed it, of course. I mean, I had a lot of work to do. I couldn’t worry about my feelings for a drunk who lived 4,000 miles away. Besides, I had never thought of myself as gay before. I mean, I never had strong feelings for girls, but I didn’t think that made me attracted to men.”  
Grantaire wasn’t sure how much longer he could listen to this.  
“But I came back.” Enjolras continued, his voice growing stronger. “I came back, and I was expecting you to be the same. Maybe even worse. I didn’t know what effect my absence would have on you.”  
“But I wasn’t.” Enjolras had said no interruptions, but Grantaire was sure he wouldn’t mind this.  
Enjolras exhaled. “No. You weren’t. You were amazing, and you had learned to take care of yourself, and you had become everything I’d hoped you someday would. You’d given up alcohol, and you had two jobs, and you had Maddie…Honestly, R, I felt inferior to you. I’d done better for myself in the beginning, but it’s the tortoise and the hare, Grantaire. I was staying at the same level, while you kept getting better and better.”  
“Enjolras, no.” Grantaire said firmly. “I’m not better than you.” He let out a hollow laugh. “Not even close.”  
Enjolras smiled wanly. “Well, that’s how it felt. And I found that even more attractive than I had found you before. It only took a couple glances at you and your lifestyle for me to realize that everything I wondered about my feelings for you in an apartment in Washington D.C. was even more true in a loft in Paris.”  
Grantaire was dreaming. He must have been dreaming.  
“But you have Maddie. You’re so close with Maddie.” Enjolras looked back at Grantaire. “I get afraid that there’s not room between the two of you for anyone else.”  
After making eye contact for just a millisecond, Grantaire slowly took Enjolras’ face in his hands and kissed him gently. Enjolras kissed him back without hesitation, building the intensity.  
They looked at each other when they had finished, and Grantaire touched his own lips reverently. “Damn, Enjy. Just what did you learn in America?”


	7. Two vs. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Maddie the only one who's jealous? The more time Enjolras spends with Grantaire and Maddie, the more he's starting to want Grantaire to himself.

Nobody had told him how fun it would be, having a significant other.

 

Well, okay, they had, but most things his friends found fun, Enjolras didn’t.

This was different. Lord, was it different. Loving Grantaire gave him more of a rush than any political work ever had.

_Even walking down the street is different._ Enjolras mused. _When I let my mind wander, I think of him, and the way his hair falls in his eyes, or how his chest moves when he laughs._

“Enjolras!”  Jehan called, and he turned around. His friend ran to catch up with him. “So, how are things with Grantaire?”

Enjolras laughed. Trust Jehan to waste no time in talking about his love life. He smiled at his poet friend. “Things are great. I’m actually on my way to pick up dinner for us.”

“Oh, at the Chinese place on the next block? I’m getting some, too.” Jehan said, his eyes lighting up. “Want to walk with me?”

“Of course.” Enjolras replied, slowing his pace to match Jehan’s. “So, I mean, are you…?” He was trying to be diplomatic, but Jehan’s face was blank. “…seeing anyone?”

Jehan knit his eyebrows together. “Enjolras, I got married last May.”

He rarely blushed, but now, Enjolras could feel himself turning red. “Oh. I’m sorry. Is…” He stopped himself. Enjolras had planned to ask, “Is she pretty?” but remembered just in time that Jehan was bisexual. He bit his lip, embarrassed.

Luckily, Jehan came to his rescue. “Him. It’s a him.” He smiled. “And he’s perfect. Even the sight of him would lighten the heart of-“ He stopped. “So, um, what Chinese food do you like?”

“Lighten the heart of who?” Enjolras urged. “Come on, Jehan, you can tell me. I’ve never made fun of your poetry before.”

Jehan wouldn’t make eye contact. “I just, uh…I mean, a few of the guys have taken to saying…”

Suddenly, he knew. “Lighten the heart of Enjolras.”

Jehan blushed. “I mean, obviously it’s not impossible, right? Look at Grantaire.”

Grantaire. “He didn’t…would he…when you guys would…”

Jehan caught his drift right away. “No, he wouldn’t join in, Enjolras. He hated it, actually. I promise.” He caught Enjolras’ gaze and held it. “He really loves you.”

Enjolras really had never thought of himself as the blushing type, but he flushed again at Jehan’s words. He’d been blushing more and more ever since he and Grantaire had started dating, and supposed it came with the territory.

“I know.” Enjolras smiled, partly to prove that he could be lighthearted and partly because Grantaire really did make him happy. “And I…”

He stopped. He hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to Grantaire yet, despite how often Grantaire told him. He’d feel terrible about it if it weren’t for Grantaire’s constant reassurance. “No, you don’t have to.” “Apollo, we’re taking it slow.” “You’ll say it when you’re ready.” He felt relaxed around Grantaire-a nice vacation from the stress he usually felt at work and around his other friends.

It didn’t take long for him and his friend to get the food, nor for him to get to Grantaire’s loft after parting ways with Jehan. He walked through the front door easily; as if it were his own-but no one was there to greet him. Faintly, he heard voices from upstairs. Grantaire and Maddie’s voices. He dropped the Chinese on the floor and climbed the stairs to find them.

“No! I do _not_ want that!” Maddie was adamant about something, that much was clear. Not wanting to interrupt, Enjolras stayed outside the door.

“Alright! Alright, babydoll, if it means that much to you, I won’t.” Enjolras had never heard his boyfriend sound so tired before. Why hadn’t Grantaire told him about this?

A muffle of sounds, and then Maddie’s high-pitched voice. “You’re supposed to love _me_ best.”

Grantaire laughed a little, and Enjolras couldn’t help but smile. He loved Grantaire’s little chuckle. “I do love you best, my little Madeline.” There was silence, and Enjolras could tell he was kissing her head. He lowered his voice, and Enjolras had to strain to hear. “I will always love you best, and if you’re not ready for him to move in with us yet, I won’t ask him. Okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, sniffling, and Enjolras realized whom they were talking about. He flattened his back against the wall. _Grantaire had been planning to invite him to move in with them._

Not even that, but Maddie didn’t want that to happen, which Enjolras probably could have guessed, but still stung. He knew how jealous she got, and, truth be told, he wasn’t much better.

_“I will always love you best.”_ Grantaire had told Maddie. Did he mean it? Would Enjolras always just be a second choice?

He heard them again. Grantaire’s voice. “Now, we better go. I bet Enjy’s here with the Chinese.”

Enjolras hurried downstairs, and watched as they came down, Grantaire carrying Maddie. _I will always love you best._

“Hey,” Grantaire, said, setting Maddie down and kissing Enjolras lightly. His face broke into a wide smile. “Good to see you. Did you bring the Chinese?”

Enjolras shook the takeout bag in response. “Good to see you, too. Shall we eat?”

“That sounds lovely,” Grantaire said, his turquoise eyes shining. “Mads? Can you get us some drinks, please? They’re in the basement.”

Maddie nodded in response, and scurried away, leaving Grantaire smirking at Enjolras. “Well, now that I’ve got you alone…”

_I will always love you best._ “Your father of the year award is in the mail.”

“Mmm, so let’s-“ Grantaire ran his fingers along Enjolras’ collarbone. “-celebrate.” He kissed Enjolras roughly, and Enjolras couldn’t help but kiss him back. Grantaire was heaven.

Little footsteps. Grantaire pulled away, gazing at Enjolras lovingly. _I will always love you best._ Enjolras quickly kissed Grantaire’s forehead, and watched as his boyfriend’s face lit up. “I love it when you-“ he started, but Maddie’s arrival cut him off. _I will always love you best._

“I got the drinks!” she announced, and Enjolras couldn’t help but smile. She may have had the number-one spot in Grantaire’s heart, but she was still adorable. “What do you want, Enjy?”

Enjolras flinched at the name, but was determined to start a positive relationship with the little girl. “I think I’ll have some water, Maddie. Can I get you some Chinese food?”

She nodded. “I like egg rolls.” Her nose wrinkled. “Daddy doesn’t, though.”

“Grantaire!” Enjolras exclaimed. “Shame!” He grinned. “Then I guess it’s up to you and me to finish these, Maddie.”

“Okay,” she said agreeably, and Grantaire started to dish food onto plates. They ate happily, and Enjolras couldn’t help but think that they were sort of like a family, before remembering that he was an outsider. _I will always love you best._

Maddie wanted to watch a movie after that, so Grantaire went to get _The Little Mermaid_ as Maddie and Enjolras took their places on the couch. Grantaire plopped himself down in between them, and pulled Maddie onto his lap. _I will always love you best._

Sucking her thumb-a habit Grantaire had been trying to break her of to no avail-Maddie was entranced with Ariel, too entranced to notice Grantaire leaning his head on Enjolras’ shoulder, or the gentle way Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s head.

They didn’t start  _really_ kissing until she was asleep.

Grantaire tilted his head and parted his lips, and Enjolras took the invitation immediately. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Grantaire’s “Mmm, I’ve been waiting for this,” he murmured between kisses, before Grantaire silenced him with another one.

“God, Apollo, I love you,” Grantaire groaned, kissing his neck. Enjolras flushed scarlet again but made no effort to hide it. Grantaire adored his blush.

They didn’t notice when the movie ended, not until fifteen minutes later, when Maddie started stirring. Grantaire slowly stood up, carrying Maddie to her bedroom.

“I want to sleep in your bed tonight” she mumbled.

“My bed? Oh, you don’t want that babydoll, not tonight.”

“Yes, I do. Please, Daddy?”

Grantaire gave in. “Alright, Mads, I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Just let me say goodbye.” He glanced back at Enjolras as he kept climbing the stairs.

“Are you going to kiss him again?” Maddie’s voice was growing more faint as she was carried away. Enjolras could hear Grantaire answer, but couldn’t quite make out the words. _I will always love you best._

Grantaire was downstairs a minute later, walking straight toward Enjolras in a continuous motion, not even pausing before he kissed him, a slow, tender kiss.

“Until we meet again, Apollo,” he whispered and flew back up the stairs to his daughter.

_I will always love you best._


	8. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie really does not want Enjolras to become a part of the life she shares with Grantaire-but Enjolras is planning otherwise.

            Grantaire was never sure why September was his favorite month, but there was no season he liked better.

            It did mean Maddie starting first grade, though, which he was not so fond of. He wished he could spend more time with his daughter, instead of always shoving her to the side. She adored him, and she deserved the same kind of attention.

            “Daddy! Daddy, look at what I drew today!” Grantaire had just come home from a ten-hour shift, and he still had to edit his column, but he gave his daughter his full attention. “What could that be, Chatty Maddie?”

            “It’s a family picture! Look, it’s you and me!” A shadow crossed her face. “Elaine said it was too small.”

            Grantaire’s heart broke as he examined the drawing; two stick figures, both with wild dark curls, holding hands and grinning. He squinted, taking a closer look. One of them seemed more detailed than the other.

            “And I ran out of time, so your face looks better than mine.” she added, sheepishly. “Can we still hang it on the refrigerator?”

            Finally, Grantaire found his voice. “Yes, of course, babydoll. I think it’s perfect.”

            “Not too small?”

            Grantaire tapped her nose. “Maddie, do _you_ think our family is too small?”

            The little girl shook her head vehemently. “I _like_ it being just you and me.” She pointed to something on the bottom of the page. “That’s why I drew this.”

            Grantaire took a closer look. “What’s tha-“ He stopped. _Oh, my God._ “Babygirl, what’s that?” he asked again, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

            “Enjy,” she responded simply. “He’s not allowed, see? I put him in a circle with a line through it.”

            She sure had. There was no denying Enjolras’ blond ringlets, gray eyes, and-Grantaire gasped- _she had even nailed his red coat_. He almost had to laugh at the likeness. She really had captured Enjolras.

            It wasn’t funny, though, and Grantaire knew it. He bent down to like his daughter in the eye. “Mads.”

            She sighed, and Grantaire had to hide his smile at how cute she was. “I know,” she said in a small voice. “He makes you happy.”

            Grantaire sighed too. “Yes, he does. But when you do things like this, it makes him sad, and that makes me sad, too.”

            Maddie’s lower lip trembled. “I don’t want to make you sad, Daddy.”

            Grantaire kissed her head. “He doesn’t have to live with us. You don’t even have to like him. But I think you could be a little nicer, don’t you?”

            She nodded. “And I _do_ like him! But…” She trailed off, but Grantaire knew where she was going. “Babydoll, no one could ever take me away from you,” he told her.

            Maddie sniffled. “Promise?”

            “Promise.”

            She seemed to think about that. “Then I promise to be nice to Enjy.”

            Grantaire picked the little girl up and spun her around. “Thank you, Chatty Maddie.” Lightly, he kissed her cheek.

            She looked up at him. “Can we still put the drawing on the fridge if we put the magnet over Enjy?”

            Grantaire laughed. “I think that sounds great, Mads.” He tickled her. “But next time, put more detail on your own face, okay?”

            She giggled, and Grantaire put her down, watching as she promptly ran to display her art. He smiled as her footsteps drew quieter, marveling over all his good luck.

            It wasn’t long before his phone rang, and Enjolras’ rare grin popped up on picture ID. Grantaire smiled back before answering. “Hello, handsome.”

            “Hey.” Enjolras’ tone was clipped and short. “Look, there’s been an evacuation of my apartment building-something in the vents-and I need a place to stay for the night.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa, back up, Apollo.” Enjolras could forget sometimes that not everyone’s mind was as fast as his. “You’re being kicked out of your apartment?”

            “Just for the night.” Enjolras was still out of breath. “Someone was getting their apartment exterminated and rat poison was leaked into the ventilation system. No one’s allowed in, and I…”

            “…wanted to know if you could stay here.” Grantaire finished. “Sure, I’ll…find a spot for you.” All of a sudden he realized what this meant. “Do you, um…” He stopped suddenly, feeling awkward. “Never mind. See you when you get here. Until then, Apollo.”

            Enjolras sounded amused. “Until then, ‘Taire.”  He hung up, and Grantaire stared dumbfounded at the floor.

            Was this an invitation for sex?

            Did he even _want_ to have sex with Enjolras?

            Okay, that was a stupid question. Yes, he did. He’d thought so since he’d practically met Enjolras, and now that they were dating, he wanted to even more.

            But now that it was all becoming real…

            _Okay. Wait. Grantaire. Enjolras-whom you’ve been in love with since you were seventeen-has now just basically asked if you want to sleep with him. It’s time to start prepping._

Grantaire, suddenly feeling very childish, ran up to his room and started cleaning.

            By the time Enjolras rang the doorbell, walking in without waiting for an answer, Grantaire finally seemed ready.

            “Hey,” Enjolras said, taking him and kissing him hello. He was still in his work clothes, something Grantaire found extremely sexy, and he kissed Enjolras back a little more passionately.

            “God, I missed that.” Enjolras said, and kissed Grantaire lightly. “Where’s your little angel, so to speak?”

            “Upstairs but Enj…” Enjolras turned around to look at Grantaire. “She doesn’t know.”

            “Oh.” Enjolras sat down in the nearest chair. “Alright. And you didn’t plan to tell her, I’m guessing.”

            Grantaire shook his head. “I mean, I assume you’re going into work early…”

            “I am.” Enjolras nodded. “It’s probably for the best if she doesn’t know.” He grinned. “I feel like a teenage boy at a sleepover.”

            Grantaire smiled mischievously. “Not in a suit and tie, you don’t. Why don’t we get you into something more comfortable?”

            “If that was an invitation for me to get naked, I’d like to remind you that your daughter is still here,” quipped Enjolras with a grin.

            Grantaire blushed. “I just mean, like…sweatpants and stuff,” he confessed. “I want you to feel at home, even though it’ll be a pretty boring night. I’ve got a lot of editing to do, and…”

            Enjolras nodded. “Of course, R. I understand.” He hesitated. “I don’t have any clothes but these though. Could I wear some of yours?”

            Grantaire nodded shyly. “Let’s go upstairs and take care of that.”

 

            Grantaire ended up being right-the night was uneventful. While he tapped away on his computer for a few hours, Enjolras and Maddie seemed to be coloring downstairs. When Grantaire reached a good stopping point for the night, he went downstairs to check on them.

            “We’re coloring.” Enjolras informed him, not looking up from his crayons.

            “It’s a contest.” Maddie added, also concentrating hard on her picture. “Will you be our judge?”

            Grantaire ruffled her hair. “I’d love to, Chatty Maddie. When do you think you’ll be ready?”

            The little girl thought about it. “Five minutes?” She looked at Enjolras, and he nodded. “Five minutes.”

            It was only three minutes later, though, when Maddie dropped her last crayon and yelled, “I’m done!” Enjolras followed soon after, smiling wanly. “I think I’m done, too, Maddie. Do you want to turn our papers over together?”

            She nodded, and Enjolras started counting backwards. “Alright, three…two…one!”

            Grantaire laughed out loud. Both drawings were portraits of him-but that wasn’t the best part. Had he not known whose was whose, it would have been impossible to tell-a result of Maddie’s incredible drawing skills and Enjolras’ poor ones.

            “Whose is better?!” Maddie asked, jumping up and down. She flicked her eyes over to Enjolras’ picture, and for a moment, a shadow crossed her face. “Whose, Daddy?”

            Grantaire picked her up, still laughing. “I don’t know, Mads. Enjy’s definitely nailed my eyes, don’t you think?”

            “But Maddie’s picture has your smile.” Enjolras spoke up. “I think hers is better.”

            Maddie beamed, and Grantaire set her down. “That seems like a good point to go to bed, then, doesn’t it, Chatty Maddie? You’ve got school tomorrow, you know.”

            She nodded resolutely and ran upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving Enjolras and Grantaire alone in the kitchen.

            Enjolras arched his eyebrows playfully, but Grantaire had to settle a few things first. “So…ah…where do you want to sleep?”

            Enjolras looked directly back at him. “The boy my mother raised me to be is saying to tell you wherever is most convenient for you.”

            Grantaire was taken by surprise, but played along. “And the other part of you?”

            Enjolras kissed Grantaire forcefully, starting at his lips but working his way up Grantaire’s jaw to his ear. Lightly, he whispered, “Next to you,” before kissing Grantaire’s ear.

            “Well, you’re in luck,” Grantaire said, hoping he sounded sexy. “There happens to be a vacancy in my bed.”

            “I most certainly am-“ Enjolras stroked Grantaire’s face lovingly. “-lucky.”

            Grantaire shivered. “I’ve got to put Maddie to bed.” He looked at Enjolras, making good use of the bedroom eyes he knew were beyond effective. “I hope you’ll be waiting for me when I get back to my room.”

            “With bated breath.” Enjolras answered, turning on his heel as Grantaire walked upstairs-but Maddie was already asleep. He kissed her forehead as he turned out the light, feeling only slightly guilty for what he was about to do.

            Enjolras was indeed waiting for him, breaking into a smile when Grantaire walked in. His chest was bare, Grantaire noted, with extremely defined abs. When had he gotten those?

            “It’s a shame that I don’t have pajamas.” Enjolras said, watching Grantaire’s expression. “But, in light of recent events, I don’t think I’ll need them.”

            “Definitely not” Grantaire said, and started kissing Enjolras.

 

            They both were naked within minutes.

 

            “Grantaire.” There was an urgency in Enjolras’ voice that made Grantaire know that his was no ordinary moan. “Grantaire.”

            Grantaire looked at Enjolras, his eyes a mix of love and lust. “What is it?”

            Enjolras returned his gaze with raw eyes. “I love you.”

            He couldn’t possibly have said what Grantaire thought he said, could he? “What?” Grantaire breathed.

            Enjolras looked back at Grantaire, more sure of himself now. “I love you, Grantaire.”

            Perhaps it wasn’t very gentlemanly, but could Grantaire really help what he did next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry if you thought you were getting smut and it didn't happen. I'm really awkward, but I'm working on getting better.


	9. He Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie gets sick, and Enjolras finds this prime time to bond.

            Enjolras woke up with Grantaire’s head on his chest, their legs tangled, and fingers intertwined. He smiled remembering their night. God, it had been good.

            He was suddenly aware of why he had woken so suddenly as he heard a tiny cough from Maddie’s room. “Daddy!” More coughs, and slight heaving. “Daddy, I’m sick.”

            Grantaire heard it too. He groaned quietly as he rolled over, mumbling “This’ll hurt during my twelve-hour shift today.” Enjolras knew how little Grantaire slept, and his heart ached.

            Maybe that was why he put a hand on Grantaire’s bare shoulder and murmured, “No, I’ll go. You go back to sleep.”

            It was only because of how tired Grantaire was that he didn’t protest, but Enjolras wasn’t complaining. Being careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much, Enjolras slid out of bed and padded down the hall to Maddie’s room, sliding some pants on on the way.

            “Hey there, Mads. I heard you weren’t feeling well.”

            She sniffled and held her arms out, and Enjolras picked her up for the first time, marveling at how heavy she was. He carried her to the bathroom, and she vomited again. Enjolras held her hair back gently, surprised to hear the little girl crying.

            When she was finished, she turned around, her eyes only slightly bleary.

            “You stayed the night.”

            It wasn’t a question, and Enjolras knew better than to answer it like one. “I know.”

            He expected her to be angry, but instead, she snuggled into him, her back to his shirtless chest, still crying slightly. “I hate being sick,” she whispered.

            “I bet.” Enjolras said, rubbing her shoulders. “I can try a trick that my big brother always used to help me feel better when I was sick, though.”

            “What is it?” she asked quietly, coughing a little.

            “He’d rub my feet.” Enjolras told her, holding the little girl tightly. “I know it sounds silly, but it really, really works. Care to give it a try?”

            She nodded, and adjusted herself so that her feet were in Enjolras’ lap. Lying on the cold tile, the little girl looked so small, and Enjolras offered her another home remedy. “I can also get you a hot water bottle to put on your stomach if you want.”

            Maddie shook her head, her eyes closed. “Don’t leave,” she mumbled, and Enjolras stayed, massaging the girl’s feet.

            He thought she had fallen asleep, but she spoke again after a few moments. “Why did your brother take care of you?”

            The question took Enjolras by surprise. “When I was sick, at your age?” he asked, and the little girl nodded.

            Enjolras sighed. “Because my sister was away at college for most of my childhood, and my mom was always busy and tired.”

            “What about your daddy?”

            Never in a million years did Enjolras think he’d be telling Grantaire daughter this before he told Grantaire himself. “He…left.” Enjolras confessed. “Shortly after I was born.”

            “Why?” Maddie sounded genuinely confused. “Didn’t he love you?”

            _Over twenty years, and the question still hurt._ “It was more that he just…wasn’t ready, I think. My sister was finishing tenth grade; my brother was in seventh, and he was pretty old. So when he got the news that there was a new baby, he just…kind of freaked out. He started drinking, and getting angrier, and then, when I was born, it all sort of became real to him, that he was the father of three kids, and fifty years old, and wasn’t going to do anything heroic anytime soon, and he wasn’t ready to accept that. So, he left.”

            “But did he come back? When he was ready?”

            Enjolras let out a hollow laugh, his own bitterness surprising himself. “No, Mads. He never came back.”

            “And your brother took care of you, just like a daddy would.”

            “That’s right.”

            Maddie was silent for a moment, processing everything she had heard. When she spoke again, her voice was even quieter.

            “Your daddy left just like my mommy did.”

            Enjolras didn’t know what to do. He had never heard Maddie talk about her mother before. “I guess so, Mads. Although this was…a little different, I think.”

            “Your dad didn’t want you, and my mom didn’t want me.” The little girl was so matter-of-fact; it made Enjolras’ heart ache. “That makes them the same.”

            There was no way Enjolras could argue with this logic. “Yes, it does.” He paused. “I guess that makes us really lucky that we both had another parent who _did_ want us.”

            Maddie considered this, and then spoke again, looking Enjolras directly in the eye. “Was your mommy lonely?”

            Enjolras inhaled. Maddie was more intuitive than he had thought. “She was, I think. I didn’t notice it for a very long time, but I think-I _know_ -that she was very lonely.”

            “My daddy was lonely before you came back.”

            Enjolras’ heart stopped. “What? Maddie, you’re just-“

            “He was.” Even when sick, Maddie was forceful. “Sometimes he would sit and be sad, and I would ask him what he was thinking about, and he would just shake his head. Or he would tell me that love is a curse. And once,” Her eyes grew wide. “Once, he brought up a bottle of wine from the basement, and just _stared_ at it for _ever_.”

            Enjolras’ throat grew dry. “Maddie-“

            “But he stopped that, when you came back.” She looked at Enjolras meaningfully. “He loves you.”

            “I know,” Enjolras whispered. “But he loves you, too.”

            She nodded. “I know.” Her hazel eyes filled with tears. “He just doesn’t love me best.”

            “Maybe not.” Enjolras admitted. “But, you know what?” He patted his lap, and she shifted her body to snuggle into him. “What?”

            “He doesn’t love me best, either.”

            Neither one of them had anything to say after that, so with him half-naked, and flecks of vomit on her nightgown, holding each other as if the world depended on it, they fell asleep.


	10. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire finds out Enjolras' family history-but doesn't take it nearly as well as Maddie did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late! I had already had everything up to here written but not typed, and now I'm starting to actually write again, so updates may be a little slower-but I'm going to try really hard to write a chapter every day!

            Grantaire should have been happy, he knew.

            Enjolras and Maddie had _finally_ stopped being at each other’s throats, and even seemed friendly.

            _Too_ friendly.

            It worried him. What had caused the sudden change? They had a special bond now; there was no denying it.

            It wasn’t that they were _exclusionary_ or anything, they just seemed more buddy-buddy than usual. They didn’t need Grantaire to carry a conversation anymore. That much was obvious.

            “Daddy, is Enjy coming over tonight?” Maddie was trying to get his attention.

            “Yes, babydoll,” he answered absentmindedly. “The last time before he leaves.” Enjolras had family in Vienna, and there was some sort of reunion coming up-Enjolras had tried to explain it to him, but Grantaire had just gotten lost in his eyes. He left tomorrow, though, and would return in five days. Grantaire knew that much.

            “Why does he have to go?” _Two weeks ago, she never would have asked that_ , Grantaire thought, somewhat bitterly. “To see his family, Mads. You know that.”

            “Like his brother and sister?” Maddie was really not going to let this one go.

            “Yep.” Grantaire sighed. “And his mom and dad.”

            “No he won’t.”

            Grantaire turned around to face his daughter. “Yes, he will, Maddie. Of course he’ll see his mom and dad. They’re his family, too.”

            “No. He. Won’t.” Maddie was adamant. “He _won’t._ ”

            _Why the hell was Maddie throwing a mini-tantrum over this?_ “He can see whoever he wants, Maddie. Why are you trying to stop him?”

            The little girl ignored his last comment. “Not his dad. He can’t see his dad.”

            Grantaire was getting slightly angry. “Maddie, I’m not telling you again. Enjolras is going to see his family. That includes his brother, and his sister, and his mom, _and his dad!_ Okay?”

            The girl shrank back a little, but refused to give up. “His daddy left.” She looked at him, hazel eyes wide and innocent. “He told me.” She looked down, mumbling a little. “He left just like Mommy did.”

            Grantaire inhaled. “Oh, Maddie.” He sat down and put her on his knee. “Your mom just wasn’t ready to give up her old life yet.”

            She looked at him, head cocked indignantly. “That’s what Enjy says about his daddy.”

            Grantaire was still confused. “When did he tell you that, sweetheart?” Ugh. The name he rarely used. _I really need to get a grip_ , he thought.

            “When I was sick. When he took care of me. He told me all about his family, and how his brother was kind of like his daddy, and how his sister was always away, and how lonely his mommy was.” She looked at him meaningfully. “How alike he and I are.”

            _Whoa whoa whoa whoa._ “He told you all that?”

            She nodded. “Yep. His dad wasn’t ready, either, so he left. And made his mommy lonely.”

            Grantaire still was having trouble processing this. “Enjolras told you this? When you were sick?”

            Maddie looked at him curiously. “I already said that, Daddy.”

            “I thought he’d have told me.” Grantaire said, almost to himself. “Maddie, can you go play now?” He had a lot of thinking to do.

            She didn’t seem to be buying it, but ran upstairs anyway. “I’ll color you a picture!” she called over her shoulder, and Grantaire smiled weakly.

            _Why hadn’t Enjolras told him?_

            They hadn’t been dating long, he knew. Had they just met each other, it would have made sense, but they’d known each other for a _long_ time. A fifteen-year friendship should have meant something, shouldn’t it? Enjolras was guarded; they were all aware, but _this…_

            The doorbell announced Enjolras’ arrival, and Grantaire forced himself to smile. “Hey, you.” He kissed the man hello, trying not to think about how much Enjolras was hiding. What else didn’t he know?

            Enjolras smiled. “Hey.” He looked at Grantaire, studying him. “I’m sorry I can’t stay long tonight, but I’ve still got a lot of packing to do, and…”

            Enjolras looked around and cleared his throat uncomfortably. _He’s picking up on how distant I am,_ Grantaire thought. “No, no, that’s fine, Apollo.” Awkwardly, he went to start dinner, but upon opening the fridge, he saw nothing he could eat. “Fuck it, I’ll just order in.”

            Enjolras’ eyebrows arched. “Grantaire, are you okay?”

            “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” _If this relationship is just going to be a bunch of hidden emotions, I’ll play that way._ “What are you hungry for?”

            “Well, at this point I’ll eat anything, but are you sure?” Enjolras walked up next to him, studying his profile. “You look…upset.”

            “I’m not upset.”

            “R.” Enjolras looked a little hurt now. “I only want to help.”

            “Well, there’s nothing you can help with, okay?” Grantaire slammed the box of menus down. “I’m fine, I _told_ you.”

            “I’m not sure I believe you.” Enjolras responded gently.

            “Oh, and why not?” Grantaire whirled around. “After all, _I_ tell the truth about things. _I_ try to make it a point to tell _you_ everything! God, if only I was extended the same courtesy!”

            “’Taire, what are you talking about?” Enjolras sounded worried.

            “Don’t play this game with me!” Grantaire wasn’t calming down anytime soon. “I’m talking about your little daddy issues.” He glared. “Didn’t think to bring that up in fifteen years, did you?”

            Enjolras’ mouth dropped open. “Grantaire, I-“

            “No!” Grantaire’s tone was mocking and high-pitched. “I get it, Enjolras. It slipped your mind, is all. It could have happened to anyone.”

            Enjolras’ hands were clenched in fists now. “Grantaire, that’s not true.”

            “Oh, well, pardon me!” God, did it feel good to let it all out. “I may have missed a few details, since-I don’t know if you heard?-I had to hear the story from my _daughter!_ ”

            “I was planning on telling you!” Enjolras was shouting too, now.

            “Oh, and when?” Grantaire bellowed back. “Our next five years of knowing each other? Good to stagger these things, you know.”

            “No!” _Enjolras was mad. Perfect._ “If you hadn’t noticed, it’s a topic that sort of upsets me!”

            “Oh, like the fact that maybe _I was in love with you?!_ ” _Was,_ Grantaire noticed too late, but he couldn’t very well change it now. “Because that wasn’t really a piece of fucking cake to say out loud, either.”

            “Well, I’m sorry that you’re so much better at these things than I am!” Were there tears in Enjolras’ eyes now? “And you only said that when you were sure that I wasn’t coming back! How are you any less of a coward than I am?”

            Grantaire’s eyes flashed. “Is that the way you’re making your case that you still care about me? By bringing _that_ up? Because leaving for ten years isn’t exactly the best way to declare your love, _Apollo._ ” He spit the word out like an insult.

            Enjolras glowered back at him. “Doesn’t really matter, now does it? You certainly kept yourself busy.” Enjolras glanced up the stairs meaningfully before hissing “I often have sex and produce children with women that I don’t care about when I miss someone. It’s how I show my love.”

            _Oh, hell no._ Grantaire didn’t say a word, hoping that his steely glare would do the work for him-but Enjolras didn’t stop there. “Now, I wonder-does Maddie know that she was a mistake? That she was simply the product of an affair that her ever-so-perfect father had with a prostitute?”

            Grantaire couldn’t remember ever being so angry. He stalked up to Enjolras, and for one brief moment thought he was going to hit him-but instead he just leaned close to the man and said, in a dangerously quiet voice, “Don’t you ever talk about my daughter like that again, bastard.”

            When Enjolras made no response, Grantaire shoved him a little, and, in the same near-whisper, continued. “Do you understand? Now, you can get out of my house, because she and I don’t need _anyone_ who treats either of us the way you have.”

            Enjolras, guarded as always, turned on his heel and pushed the door open, and only when Grantaire was positive that he was gone did he sit down and start to cry. 


	11. Fix the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras regrets what he said to Grantaire, and spends the entire plane ride to Vienna cooking up a plan for forgiveness.

            Not for the first time, Enjolras sat on a plane, Grantaire filling his mind.

            This was different from when he went to America, though, and he knew it. He had a lot more to regret this time, and a lot more anger to feel toward Grantaire.

            It was emotionally draining. Should he feel sorry, or should he get mad- _really_ mad-at Grantaire for the first time? It would be a bit of a relief, he knew. Grantaire provoked him easily, taunting him, and arguing with him, and being a regular pain in the ass. When he thought about all that, plus how insensitive Grantaire had been about his father, he never wanted to go back to Grantaire’s arms.

            But then, with shame, came the remembrance of all of the words he had thrown like knives at Grantaire. Enjolras had quite the temper, and when it got the better of him, it stopped at nothing. Grantaire had acted poorly, there was no denying that, but he didn’t deserve the things Enjolras said. He especially shouldn’t have brought Maddie into their argument. That had been immature. Though he knew nobody else on the plane could tell all that he had shouted, Enjolras cringed and shrank down in his seat. How could he have been so foolish?

            He wanted to apologize to Grantaire-curtly, of course, without being romantic or sappy. He did not want to beg for Grantaire’s forgiveness. _I still have some pride,_ Enjolras thought. _And Grantaire could have behaved better, too, there’s no denying that._

            _It’s a good thing I hadn’t told any of my family that we were dating yet,_ Enjolras reflected as the plane began to taxi. _I really would not be able to handle them asking about him right now._

Which, of course, only lead him to another, more alarming thought.

            Were he and Grantaire broken up?

           

 

            If Enjolras hadn’t been sure that he was in love before, he knew it now.  The slow chill that came over him as he imagined life without Grantaire could only mean one thing.

            _Oh, God, I’m a mess,_ Enjolras groaned inwardly. _I’ve just said some horrible things to the man I love, and I can’t make it better for a little less than a week. There’s no way I can live with this guilt that long. No way._

_Okay, then I have to make it right before then. It shouldn’t be that hard, come on Enj. You can think of something._

Grantaire liked surprises, he knew. He liked big, romantic gestures, and being told that he was loved. Exactly the kinds of things Enjolras tried to avoid at all costs.

            But he loved Grantaire.

            He loved Grantaire, and so he would fix it.

            _But what about what you thought about before, with him needing to apologize too?_ nagged a voice in the back of his mind. _Will this really have the effect you want?_

 _Who cares?_ his other voice, the argumentative one, snapped back. _You fucked up, so you make it better. If he does, too-and you know he most likely will-then he’ll find a way to make it up to you._

So what could he do?

            _Not a party, that’s not big enough._

_Not a gift from Austria, that’s not special enough._

_I could write him a letter, but he might call my bullshit._

_Flowers are too feminine._

_Something for Maddie won’t address the issue (but maybe I should, just because)_

_I need to prove to him how much he matters to me. How perfect I think he is, despite things about himself that he hates._

Suddenly, Enjolras shot straight up in his seat, slightly alarming the woman next to him. With more force than he meant to, he pulled out a notebook and started jotting things down.

            “If I…but then he’d probably…no, no, that won’t work…but what if I did something like _this_ …and just kind of…”

            Halfway through his plan, Enjolras threw his pen down and sighed, his head following the same route his pen took onto the tray table. He was neglecting one thing.

            He had no idea exactly how mad Grantaire was at him, but now that he was forced to guess, he’d say pretty mad, from the look on his usually radiant face, and the way he spit out Enjolras’ invitation to leave.

            _He even called me a bastard_ , Enjolras mused, looking out the plane window. _He’s never called me that before, no matter how annoyed he used to get with me._

Enjolras had slouched without knowing it, but sat up straight again after he’d finished his moping.

            _There are two kinds of people in this world_ , he thought, with renewed energy. _One kind would say ‘Hey. He hates me. There’s nothing I can do, so I might as well just give up. We’re broken up, right? Can’t do nothing about that.’_

 _But then,_ he continued, in his mind, _then, there’s the kind like me. And it’s lucky that this kind of people exists, because otherwise, not a lot would get done. Because this kind of people are the kind that says ‘He might hate me right now, but the only way that’s changing is if I do something to fix it.’_

And Enjolras ripped the old page out of his notebook, and started marking up a clean page with the biggest idea he’d had yet.

            _“Ladies and gentlemen, we have now landed in Vienna. Please enjoy your stay, and-“_

“Yeah, yeah.” Enjolras muttered, not wanting to listen to the flight attendant’s spiel. “Hurry up, I’ve got a plan to carry out.”


	12. Matchmaker Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie points out to Grantaire all of the reasons that he has to try and get Enjolras back.

            “Daddy?”

            _That was the thing about having a six-year-old daughter,_ thought Grantaire. _She can never determine whether or not it’s a good time to talk._ “What is it, babydoll?”

            “When does Enjy get back?”

            _Of course._ “Not for four more days, Mads.”

            “Don’t you miss him?”

            Now, here was the real question. Did he miss Enjolras?

            _Well, Maddie, that’s a funny little query you’ve got for me. Because, you see, I do miss the Enjolras that would kiss my forehead and compliment me and was passionate about so many things, enough that you really could see the passion in his eyes, and I miss being one of the things he felt that way about, and I miss the way his eyebrows would come together and meet in the middle whenever I said something that confused him, and I miss the way his eyes look like the color that the sky is when the sun comes out after a summer storm. But the thing is, Mads, his eyes don’t always look like that; in fact, sometimes they are the very definition of stormy, and he’s yelling at you and making you feel like the same piece of shit that you’ve always thought you were before, and he says horrible things about your family members and your life choices and keeps secrets from you, and his eyebrows aren’t cutely puzzled anymore, they’re like slashing lines, similar, in fact, to the slashing lines he made across my heart, and I really don’t miss that Enjolras at all, and I hope that Enjolras never comes back._

But he couldn’t say that, so he put off answering. “Hmm?”

            She climbed on the chair nearest him and got in his face. “I _said_ , do you _miss_ him?”

            He tried batting her away in denial. “Oh, I don’t know, Chatty Maddie. Don’t you think it’s a little nicer with him gone?”

            She looked genuinely perplexed. “No. I can’t _wait_ for him to come back!” Her face clouded over for a split second. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

            Suddenly, Grantaire felt very uncomfortable. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that, Maddie, but I have to tell you something: even when Enjy comes back in four days, we still might not see him for awhile, okay?”

            Maddie looked suspicious, and Grantaire inwardly groaned at how smart she was. “Why wouldn’t we see him again?”

            He exhaled. “Daddy and Enjy had sort of a…fight, before he left.”

            Grantaire could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to process this. “You could apologize to him.”

            Grantaire laughed a little, despite how sobering the conversation was. He picked his daughter up and tickled her. “What makes you think that Daddy was the one who said bad things, babygirl?”

            She shrieked, but her face turned serious after he stopped tickling. “Even if you didn’t, it helps to say you’re sorry.”

            “Oh? Did you learn that in school?”

            “Yup.” She nodded importantly. “Even if you still think you were right, sometimes, if you care enough about the person, you just say you’re sorry anyway. It makes them feel better.”

            Grantaire nodded back sagely. “Ah, I see. And what makes you think that I care so much about Enjy?”

            She looked at her father, confused. “Because when you look at him, you get a funny look on your face, like he’s the only one you see, even though sometimes Marius or your other friends will be there, too, or I’m there, but you look at him the same way you look at me sometimes, or the way that I look at you. And that’s what love is.”

            _Oh._

            Grantaire cleared his throat, trying not to let the tears show. “That’s a very smart thing to say, Maddie.”

            Maddie looked back at him, one eyebrow arched. “Not as smart as the thing I’m going to say next.”

            Grantaire chuckled a little. “You are, in every sense, my daughter. What is the thing you’re going to say next, babydoll?”

            She cleared her throat. “When you feel something like that, a love like that, it means you want to be with them all the time.”

            Grantaire nodded slowly. “Right. Very smart, Mad-“

            “ _Daddy._ ” She glared at him. “I’m not done yet.”

            He covered his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry. Keep going, babygirl.”

            “ _Thank_ you.” She gave him the tiniest bit of a glare. “Now, if you want to be with them all the time, it, of course, means that you miss them.”

            _Of course._ She cracked Grantaire up, but he kept his poker face. “Uh-huh.”

            She looked at him as if it should be obvious. “So, it’s impossible not to miss someone you love, when you are apart! Which _means_ that you miss Enjy, fight or no fight.” She looked at him, seeming proud of herself. “And _that_ is the thing I was going to say next.”

            _Lord, she was smart._ Grantaire waited a bit before looking up at her. “You really, really like him, don’t you?”

            She nodded. “Because he is like me, and he makes you happy, and he makes me happy, and, when he is here…” She trailed off. “When he is here, bad things don’t happen.” She looked directly at Grantaire. “He’s kind of like our guardian angel.”

            “Apollo,” Grantaire murmured softly. Maddie was right, his parenting skills could fall by the wayside at times, but never when Enjolras was there. Grantaire was too afraid of Enjolras thinking he was unfit to be a father, so he became SuperDad whenever Enjolras was around. He hadn’t known that Maddie noticed.

            She looked at him, surprised that he had made the connection. “Yeah. Apollo.”

            Grantaire stood up. “Hey, Mads, will you do me a favor?”

            She was taken aback by his sudden change in topics, but didn’t push it. “Sure, Daddy. What?”

            Grantaire started heading up the stairs to his laptop. “Why don’t you start packing yourself a suitcase?” As he opened the browser and went to AirFrance's website, he muttered the rest of the sentence. “We’re going to Vienna.”


	13. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, at his family reunion, Enjolras vents to his brother.

              
            “So, tell me again what your job is?”

            Enjolras looked up in surprise, not expecting much of anyone to talk to him at the family reunion. “Pardon?”

            His aunt looked at him, not sure why he hadn’t understood. “I asked you what your job is.”

            “Oh!” Enjolras bit his lip. “Ah, I’m an advisor to the parliament. I took ten years in America, you know, to see how their government works, and how they handled a whole bunch of different situations, and now I’m advising our government with the things that I saw were effective.” He paused. “And how are your kids?”

            The woman smiled. “They’re great. They’ll be glad you asked about them.” She grinned again, “I’m going to go-Alaric made his potato salad, and I want some before it’s all gone.”

            Forcing a smile, Enjolras nodded, and, as she left, tried desperately to think of the names of the woman’s kids.

            “Baby brother!” Enjolras’ brother, Paul, sidled up to him, tousling his blonde curls. “How are you enjoying it so far?”

            Enjolras looked up at his brother. “What are Aunt Yvonne’s kids named?”

            Paul bit his lip. “Uh, Camille and Marcel, I think. But don’t quote me on that, those might be the names of Aunt Isabelle’s kids. Why do you care?”

            Enjolras shrugged. “I couldn’t remember.” He paused, and then looked up at his brother-even taller than he was. “This is awful, Paul.”

            His brother nodded in agreement, making the face he usually made when he was disgusted. “I know. Mom’s family is…”

            “Horrible.” Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

“And we still have four more days.” Paul groaned. “Have you talked to Britt yet?”

            Enjolras looked suspicious. “No. Why, is she looking for me?” He had learned by now to be a little wary of his older sister.

            Paul hid a laugh. “Isn’t she always? Nitpicking every little thing either of us does?” He mimicked her nasal tone. “Paul, you really need to settle down. If you like Jasmine so much, then ask her to marry you and settle down with some kids.” He dropped the high-pitched voice and reverted back to his baritone. “Maybe if she knew that my current girlfriend is named Chloe, she’d get through to me.”

            Enjolras forced a chuckle. “And how’s that going?”

            Paul nodded, grooving his head. “It’s going, baby brother. It’s going.” He lowered his voice. “Why? Not looking forward to telling Brittany that you don’t have someone?”

            Enjolras froze up, and Paul looked him over. “Wait wait wait wait wait. Are you saying you _do?”_

            Enjolras was blushing much more than he would have liked now. “Kind of,” he whispered.

            Paul’s eyes got wide. “ _Who?!”_  He hissed. “Tell me tell me tell me!”

            Enjolras let his gaze fall to the ground, where he poked at the dirt with his toe. “I don’t know if I want to do that.”

            Paul turned his brother’s chin up to look in his eyes. “Enj. What’s going on?”

            Enjolras took a deep breath, and stared into his brother’s eyes-the same color as his own, one of the only physical traits they shared. For a moment, he felt like he had in his childhood, spending all of his time shadowing Paul. “I…have…well…I _had_ a boyfriend.”

            If Paul was surprised at Enjolras’ sexual orientation, he didn’t show it. “Alright, Enj. Do you want to talk about him?”

            He shook his head no, but spoke aloud. “Yes.” He sighed. “His name is Grantaire, and he is the most frustrating man I have ever met, and he lives to argue, and very rarely lets me be, and doesn’t quite understand my little idiosyncrasies, but loves me anyway, and he has eyes that are the color of the ocean, and a smile that makes me forget how much he pisses me off.”

            Enjolras stopped. “Oh, and a six-year-old daughter. I should mention that.”

            Paul nodded. “He sounds great, Enj. Why the past tense?”

            Enjolras sighed again. “Because I’m pretty sure he and I broke up the night before I left.”

            Paul let out a low whistle. “That’s rough.” He looked at Enjolras, concerned. “So, I mean…is that it? Are you going to do anything, or…”

            “Yeah!” Enjolras spoke more vehemently than he meant to. “Yeah, I have a plan to try to get him back, because I…” He spoke more quietly now. “I can’t live without him, Paul.”

            Enjolras’ brother smirked. “My baby brother is finally in love. That’s really sweet, actually.” His face softened. “So, can I hear your plan?”

            Enjolras blushed. “Well, that’s what I wanted to see about.” His brother looked slightly amused, so he kept talking. “See, I…well. You know my temper.”

            Paul’s eyes widened. “That I do.” He looked concerned now. “Uh-oh.”

            Enjolras nodded. “So, I want to prove to him that I’m really not a dick. At all.” He looked up at his brother. “I’m not, right?”

            Paul shook his head slowly. “No. You aren’t.” He looked directly back at Enjolras. “Can I hear what you plan to do?”

            He nodded at his brother. “I was thinking of coming home early.” He looked up. “To surprise him. And say I’m sorry.”   

            Paul bit his lip. “Enj…I mean, that’s great, but aren’t you worried that it might not be…” He seemed to be trying hard to find the most tactful word. “Well, enough?”

            “Oh, no, I know.” Enjolras reassured him. “Yeah, I know. I’ve got more planned, but it’s kind of…” He blushed. “Personal.”

            Paul nodded wisely. “I get it. When do you leave?”

            Enjolras smiled unsurely. “Tomorrow?”

            Paul mock groaned. “Tomorrow?! You’re leaving me here with these freaks for the next four days?”

            Enjolras grinned back sheepishly. “Sorry, big brother. Sometimes love calls. You’ll get there with Jasmine-Chloe, I’m sure.”

            Paul rolled his eyes. “C’mere, you.” He ruffled Enjolras’ hair and brought him in for a brotherly hug. “Go get ‘im, Enjy” he whispered. Enjolras’ brother was the only one allowed to use that name.

            Enjolras beamed. “Thanks, Paul.” 


	14. Paul's Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Maddie expect to find Enjolras at his family reunion, not his brother-but Paul seems to be more help than he lets on.

            The flight to Austria was less than two hours, but Maddie had fallen asleep during it nonetheless. Grantaire shook her awake gently upon landing.

            “Hey, Mads? We’re here.”

            She yawned, and Grantaire smiled. The adorableness of his daughter was something he never truly got over.

            _“Ladies and gentlemen, your luggage will be at carousel number six. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a wonderful time in Vienna.”_

Maddie rubbed her eyes. “Do we have luggage waiting for us at the carousel?”

            Grantaire shook his head. “Nope, it’s all here in my carryon. I don’t think we’ll be staying too long, anyway. We just want to talk to Enjy and get out of here.” _Hopefully, he’ll be with us on the trip back_ , he thought, but he didn’t dare say it aloud. “I think we might need a rental car, though. I’m not entirely sure where his family reunion is.”

            Maddie’s eyes widened in excitement. “It’s at a park off of Franz Lane!” she exclaimed. “I heard him talk about it!”

            Grantaire kissed her head lightly. “That’s my girl.” The two of them stepped off of the plane, and Grantaire directed her straight to the rental car area.

            They didn’t have many cars left on such short-term notice, but Grantaire managed to wheedle the attendant into letting him use one. He flashed her a smile after she showed him the car, saying “Is there any chance you can give me directions to Franz Lane from here?”

            The woman let out a short laugh. “Franz Lane is ten miles long,” she told him. “I have no way of knowing which part you want.”

            _Dammit._ “Even if I told you that I wanted the part near the park?”

            She laughed again. “Especially then. Sorry, handsome.” She walked away.

  
            “Handsome?” Maddie echoed, wrinkling her nose. She looked up at her father. “Doesn’t she know you’re…?”

            Grantaire shook his head. “Babydoll, right now I need you to focus on other things. Is there anything else you can remember about where the reunion was? Anything he might have said at all?”

            Maddie screwed up her face in concentration. “Um…” She really was thinking hard. Finally, her hazel eyes widened. “I know!” she said. “He said it was the same park his family went to every year, and he always remembered where it was because of all of the statues near the entrance!”

            Grantaire let out a small laugh and sigh of relief. “Chatty Maddie, I absolutely love your memory.” He buckled her into the car seat, and they started driving, finding their way to Franz Lane and stopping to park when they spotted a clump of statues.

            Holding Maddie’s hand tightly, and knees shaking, Grantaire walked into the park, taking a few steps before seeing a very large group of people. “Holy shit,” he murmured, and Maddie glanced at him reprovingly. “I’m sorry, babygirl, but how are we going to find him in that crowd?”

            Maddie looked up at him. “Well, we better start looking, then, Daddy.”

            And so, they did.

            _Very few people at the reunion have his curls,_ Grantaire thought. _He must have gotten them from his dad._

            But then, suddenly, he spotted some blond ringlets across the field. Still gripping his daughter’s hand, Grantaire took off across the park at a run, a smile slowly breaking across his face. _He was going to see Enjolras again._

            He was talking to an older boy-his brother, Grantaire was guessing? He couldn’t be sure, having never met any of Enjolras’ family. Still grinning, he tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder.

            However, when the person turned around, Grantaire saw that not only was his respondent _not_ Enjolras, she was also female. His face fell, but she wouldn’t let him walk away.

  
            “Can I help you?” she snapped.

  
            “Calm down, Britt, he just wanted to ask a favor,” the boy she was talking to said easily. He looked back at Grantaire and Maddie. “What can I help you with, my man?”

            Grantaire shook his head. “We thought you were somebody else, sorry.” He tried to turn to go, but there was something about the man’s eyes-they were the exact same color as Enjolras’.           

            The man widened his eyes. “Wait a second.” He studied Grantaire, as if he were looking for something. “’Eyes that are the color of the ocean…a smile that makes me forget how much he pisses me off…’” His gaze dropped to Maddie. “’…and a six-year-old daughter.’” He stopped muttering and returned his gaze to Grantaire. “You wouldn’t happen to be Grantaire, would you?”

            “Paul, I don’t get it,” the older girl pouted. “What’s going on? How do you know him?”

            “Brittany, just let it go for once, okay?” Paul turned to who Grantaire guessed was his sister. “Go find Mom or someone. I have to talk to him alone.”

            “Wha-“ Grantaire started, but Paul cut him off. “Are you Grantaire?”

            “Y-yes,” Grantaire sputtered, “but…”

            Paul’s face softened, leaving Grantaire even more befuddled. “I thought so,” he said gently. “You fit Enj’s description perfectly.”

            Grantaire’s voice was much higher than usual. “Enjolras?"

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Your boyfriend? He's my brother."

"He said all that? About me?”

            Paul laughed. “All that and more,” he told Grantaire. “But what are you doing here?”          

            Suddenly, Grantaire remembered. “I came here to come look for him!” he said, looking around wildly. “Where is he? I have to make everything right!”

            Paul’s face changed, and for the first time, he looked almost sad. “You guys are really cute,” he said. “I can tell you care a lot about each other.” He sighed. “But-and you may or may not have heard this before-you guys are too alike.”

            “Too alike?” Grantaire echoed, dumbfounded. “Everyone says we’re too different, how can we be too ali-“

            Paul cut him off. “Because he’s in Paris right now, trying to make things better with you.”

           

            _Oh._

            Grantaire let out a groan, and slumped against the wall. “You’re kidding.”

            “I’m not.” Paul looked truly apologetic. “He told me yesterday.” A small smile spread across his face. “That was when he told me about you.”

            Maddie tugged at Grantaire’s sleeve. “Daddy?” He turned his attention back to her for the first time. “What is it, babygirl?”

            “What are we going to do now?”

            “I guess we have no choice but to go back to France, Mads.” He sighed. “I can’t believe he and I had the same idea.”

            “I think he had a little more planned than that, but you didn’t hear it from me.” Paul said, smiling at them. “He adores you both.”

            Maddie smiled. “He told me about you,” she said to Paul, rocking back and forth. “He said that you took care of him like a daddy would.”

            Paul blushed. “He’s my baby brother. Of course I did.” He turned back to Grantaire. “Anyway, I would call him before heading anywhere, but yeah, on the whole, I would say going back is your best bet.”

            Maddie heaved a large sigh, making both men laugh. “That darn Enjy.”

            “That darn Enjy.” Grantaire agreed. “Why do we love him so much?”

            Paul’s eyes widened. “If he lets you call him Enjy, I wouldn’t be too worried about it-I thought I was the only one allowed to use it.” He looked at Grantaire. “I have never once seen my baby brother so head over heels. You better be good to him, understand?”

            Grantaire nodded. “I do.” He started to turn around. “Thank you for everything, we’ll try to get in touch with him.” He looked at Maddie, picking her up. “Come on, Chatty Maddie-we’ve got a Greek god to get back.”


	15. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras wonders where Grantaire could possibly be, but a quick phone call answers all of his questions and a few more.

             _He should be here,_ Enjolras thought as he looked around Grantaire’s loft-he didn’t have a key, but it only took him three guesses to crack Grantaire’s PIN code (3659, or ENJY).

            But the loft was bare. No Grantaire. No Maddie. No clues as to where they might be. Absolutely nothing.  

            It baffled him.

            _Could he be at work?_ Enjolras thought. He didn’t think Grantaire was scheduled for today, but, then again, he reminded himself, Grantaire really didn’t have much of a right to tell him these things, considering their dispute, _plus the fact that Grantaire didn’t even know he’d be in this country today._ Enjolras felt his fingers curl around the sheet of paper in his pocket.  _Please, let him be here._

            _But no, even if he did have to work today, Maddie would be here, wouldn’t she? It’s the weekend._ Enjolras persisted to himself. _Unless she’s with Marius or Joly or someone…_

He thought about calling his friends, but it would take too much time, and he needed to find Grantaire as soon as possible. Impulsively, he turned around and walked back to his car. The possibility of Grantaire working was very real, he tried to convince himself.

            But Starbucks was devoid of the dark-haired man, too, and Enjolras was starting to get a little worried. He thought about calling Grantaire, but wasn’t ready to do that yet. If he was going to make things right, calling first would only make him look stupid.

            Sighing, he got back into his car without putting the keys in the ignition. He wasn’t quite sure where to go next, but wasn’t yet ready to stop.

            Suddenly, his phone rang, and he let out a rare gasp.

            It was Grantaire.

            _For the love of God, Enjolras, try to keep your voice natural._ “Hey.”

            Grantaire answered back nonchalantly. “Hey.”

            There were a few seconds of silence before Enjolras burst out. “Listen, where are you? I’ve tried _everywhere_ , and Maddie’s not here either, and I’m so worried, and _‘Taire I need to talk to you,_ and…”

            Grantaire’s laugh. It made Enjolras melt and shake with anger at the same time. “Grantaire, _this is not funny._ ”

            His boyfriend was speaking so easily compared to their last conversation. “Damn. Paul said you told him my laugh would make him forget how pissed off you were.”

            “Yeah, well, _I need to know where you are so I know that you are okay.”_ Enjolras hissed.

            Grantaire was silent, and then it Enjolras.

            “Wait. When did you talk to Paul? How do you even _know_ Paul?”

            Grantaire laughed again, and Enjolras took a deep, shuddering breath. Did this mean that Grantaire was alright?

            “I was wondering when you’d pick up on that, Apollo.”

            “Grantaire, I need you to _tell me where you are_.”

            His boyfriend stopped laughing immediately, and Enjolras sighed with relief. “I’m…in Austria.”

            “Austria?” Enjolras echoed dumbly. “ _I’m_ supposed to be in Austria.”

            “Yeah, Enjy, I would say that you are. Especially because I felt ultra-idiotic when I got to your family reunion to learn that, oh, _you went to Paris to find me._ ”

            “You…went looking for me.”

            Grantaire’s voice got tight. “Of course I did, Enjolras. I lo-“

            He cut himself off, and Enjolras found himself silently begging to hear the words that Grantaire hadn’t said. _Tell me you love me. Please, ‘Taire. I want to hear that you love me._

Grantaire started again, his voice suddenly businesslike again. “I went to find you, and I talked to Paul, and, after sharing-“ He cleared his throat. “a few details about things you said about me, he told me where you were, and why.”

            Enjolras still couldn’t wrap his head around this. “You went to Austria, looking for me. You just…you dropped everything and went to Austria. For me.”

            “Enjolras, didn’t you drop everything to go back to France for me?” Grantaire sounded slightly annoyed. “Of course I went to Austria for you.”

            “Great minds think alike.” Enjolras whispered.

            Grantaire sighed. “Yes, they do. But, Enjolras, you realize that we now have a problem?”

            “If this is about our fight, then, Grantaire, I’m so s-“

            “Not _that_ , you fool.” Grantaire sounded amused. “Although I think we have a lot to say on that matter later. No, Enjolras, I’m talking about the slight dilemma that you and I both have a somewhat strong need to see each other as soon as possible, and we are currently in different countries.”

            “You…need to see me?” His voice was barely a whisper.

            Grantaire sighed again, exasperated. “Never in a million years would I have thought that you would be the love-struck one while I battled the more serious topics. Never in a million years, Enjy.” He dropped his voice, too. “But yes. Yes, I would say that I need to see you and talk to you and…” He began to talk even quieter “…and maybe even do some other things. And I need to do so very soon.” He began to talk normally again. “So, how do you plan to do this?”

            “I…I mean, I don’t want to make you…you shouldn’t have to…” Enjolras stopped, and let himself breathe. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t want to sit here and wait for you, and I have no intention of going back to my family reunion.  Care to meet in the middle?”

            “You mean Switzerland?” Grantaire snickered.

            “Sure. Why not? Haven’t you always wanted to see Geneva?”

            Grantaire seemed to be getting more on board. “That’s true…”

            “So, let’s do it.”

            Enjolras could hear Grantaire’s breathing as the man was thinking it through. “Enjolras, you are by far one of the most deranged men I have ever met, and this idea may be crazy as hell, and fail miserably, but I can’t wait for it to become part of our love story one day, because I am never letting you go.”

            Enjolras hesitated before speaking, but said it anyway. “God, I want to kiss you right now.”

            Grantaire chuckled. “Patience is a virtue, Enjy. Text with more details on when to meet and where?”

            “Sounds good,” agreed Enjolras.

            “See you then, Apollo.” Grantaire’s voice got quiet. “I love you.”

            “Love you, too, ‘Taire.”


	16. Making Up in Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair explain their feelings to each other, sarcastic comments popping up now and then, of course.

He wasn’t there.

            “He said he’d meet us here,” Grantaire said, mainly to himself, but Maddie regarded him quizzically. “He said he’d be here at 7:00 sharp. He’s always on time. Where is he?”

            His daughter tugged at his sleeve. “Daddy, maybe he’s just late. Maybe his plane was delayed.”

            “He would have called me if that happened!” Grantaire sounded almost hysterical now. “Where _is_ he?”

            It was then that Enjolras came out of the building behind them, wiping his brow.

            “Sorry I’m late,” he said, grinning at the two of them. “But the elevator broke down, and our suite is all the way on the fifteenth floor.”

            Grantaire gaped at the hotel behind him. “I…I thought you just wanted to _meet_ here!” he stammered, barely comprehending what was going on. “I didn’t know you got a…”

            “You didn’t think I would go all-out for my two favorites?” Enjolras joked. “R, I am offended.”

            Grantaire wanted to kiss him, but knew he shouldn’t. Not yet. “Can we go in?”

            “Of course, of course.” Enjolras shook his head suddenly as if shaking something away. “Yeah, let’s go.” He winked at Maddie. “I think someone’s been waiting for that this whole time.”

            Upon walking in, Grantaire stood at the bottom of the stairs. “We really are fifteen flights up, huh?”

            Enjolras grimaced. “Yeah. Sorry about that. The view’s great, though, once we get up there.”

            “Well, alright.” Grantaire looked at his daughter. “C’mere, Mads.” He opened his arms, and she jumped up, eager to be carried. “Oof! Not the whole way, though…you’re growing, and Daddy’s getting older.”

            She obliged, and, minutes later, they were at the top of the stairs. Enjolras nodded. “This is it.” He opened the door, and a hallway full of rooms lay before them. Enjolras led the way, and stopped in front of one of the farthest ones from the staircase. “This was all I could get on short notice,” he explained.

            Grantaire was out of breath, and not just because of the stairs. “No, this is…great,” he told Enjolras, taking a look around. His gaze landed on his boyfriend, and they made eye contact and held it for the first time since their fight.

            Grantaire cleared his throat. “Maddie, can you…um…”

            She nodded understandingly. “I can color in the other room if you want.”

            “Sounds great.” It was Enjolras who spoke this time, rather than Grantaire. “You can draw pictures of all of us.”

            She nodded happily, and ran off to the other room, a box of crayons and a few sheets of paper in tow. The two men looked at each other.

            “So.” Grantaire’s voice was higher than usual, and he cursed himself for it. “We should…talk.”

            Enjolras nodded. “Alright.” He folded his arms and sat down on one of the beds. “Let’s talk.”

            Grantaire sat on the opposite bed, facing him. There was dead silence, and they could hear Maddie singing quietly in the other room.

            “C’mon, Enj,” Grantaire taunted, looking directly in the other man’s eyes. “I know you like telling me I’m wrong.”

            Enjolras’ eyes widened. “Is that really what you think?”

            Grantaire was taken aback by the question. He’d expected Enjolras to get mad. “I…I don’t know. I mean…sometimes, it seems…”

            Enjolras looked concerned. “Grantaire, I never…I just…” He stopped and recollected himself. “We’re both just argumentative people. And I think that leads to problems sometimes.”

            “It sure did,” murmured Grantaire without thinking about it.

            Enjolras raised one eyebrow. “Yes, R, I’d have to agree with you there.” He sighed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

            Grantaire nodded harder than he meant to. “Yes.”

            “Alright, then.” Enjolras crossed his arms again. “Would you start?”

            Grantaire sighed. He’d been dreading this. “Fine.”

            He cleared his throat; acutely aware of how expectantly Enjolras was looking at him. “Enj, I was wrong to…I didn’t mean to…I just…you mean so much to me, and…”

            Enjolras was wearing a half-amused, half-annoyed expression, and Grantaire shut up. “Okay, let me try again.”

            “I think you'd better.”

            “Enjolras.” Grantaire took a deep breath. “I just want to matter to you. I’ve wanted it since day one. And you know the measures I took to make myself feel better when I thought I didn’t.” He exhaled. “So, once we started dating, I was kind of dismayed when I learned that you were still hiding things from me, because I had thought that I had finally gotten to a point where I held some significance.”

            Enjolras started to speak, but Grantaire cut him off. “But that was wrong of me, and I’m sorry. Because you’re entitled to your secrets, just like I’m entitled to mine, and I need to understand that you will tell me the important things when you’re ready.”

            Enjolras looked impressed. “’Taire, I…”

            Grantaire blushed. “Well, it’s true.”

            Enjolras sighed. “That makes it my turn, then.”

            “I would hope so.”

            “’Taire.”

            “Enjy.”

            “R.”

            “Enj.”

            “Grantaire.”

            “Enjolras.”

            Enjolras took a deep breath. “You do realize how hard apologizing is for me, right?”

            “I think it’s more than necessary, don’t you?”

            “Fair.” Enjolras inhaled. “Okay, Grantaire. So, as you know, I get mad rather easily.”

            “Yes, I’ve gathered.”

            “I don’t think your comments are helping right now.”

            “Are you implying that they ever have?”

            “ _Grantaire_.”

            “Fine.” Grantaire folded his arms. “Talk.”

            A sharp exhale. “So. I get mad easily.” He looked at Grantaire, daring him to say something, but the dark-haired man was silent. “And, when I do that, I tend to say things I don’t mean.”

            “Bullshit.” Grantaire had to cut in on this.

            Enjolras looked confused. “Excuse me?”

            “That’s bullshit, Enjolras.” Grantaire wasn’t mad, but he had to get this straight. “You could have stopped yourself. You know you could have.”

            “Grantaire, I-!” Enjolras stopped, and then thought for a bit. “Okay, can you look at it kind of like this? For me, getting angry is kind of like how getting drunk was for you. Anger is my addiction.”

            “Yeah, but I _don’t_ get drunk anymore.” Grantaire pointed out.

            Enjolras bit his lip. “You’re not adding this to the list, are you? Another way in which you’re superior to me? You’ve got your life back on track, you know who you are, your daughter adores you, our friends always want to be around you, _and_ you can get over your addiction? C’mon, ‘Taire, can’t you just let one of them go?”

            Grantaire was taken aback. “Enjolras, that’s not even…I didn’t think of it…” He took a deep breath. “It’s hard to see it that way when you’re so successful.”

            “Well, now you’ve got a successful man who’s horrendously jealous of you.” Enjolras’ lips were smiling, but something in his voice wasn’t.

            “We will talk about this later.” Grantaire instructed. “Right now, let’s just get back on track.”

            “Right.” Enjolras inhaled. “Anger is my addiction, and now that I’ve realized that, I feel like such a sack of shit for yelling at you for your alcoholism, because I now realize how truly difficult it must have been to stop.” He paused. “But, I guess what I really wanted to do is apologize, because I’m sure it seemed like I meant everything I was shouting at you, but the truth is that I didn’t, Grantaire. Not at all.” He seemed to think about this. “I guess it all goes back to the jealousy thing.” His face broke into a small smile. “As it turns out, I just want to matter, too.”

            Grantaire stood up. “Enjolras.” He walked over to the other bed where Enjolras was still smiling shakily, and brought the other man up. Gently, he kissed him before whispering. “You’ve been my world since we were teenagers.”

            Enjolras took a deep, shuddering breath, and Grantaire could tell he was close to tears. “Why can’t anyone else see the good in me that you do?”

            “That’s not true.” Grantaire held him tighter. “Maddie does. And so does Paul. And you can’t tell me that neither of them have important opinions because you know that they wouldn’t say that about anyone.” He squeezed his boyfriend’s waist. “Only the people who truly deserve it. The crème de la crème.”

            Enjolras wiped his eyes. “Thanks, ‘Taire.”

            Grantaire nodded. “Of course.”

            Enjolras’ face broke into another shaky smile. “I just…can’t believe we’re together.”

            “Uh, tell me about it.” Grantaire joked, but ran a hand through Enjolras’ hair as he kept talking. “Why? Did you think I wouldn’t want you because I had Maddie?”

            Enjolras nodded against Grantaire’s shoulder, and Grantaire kissed his head. “I did debate dating you because I was afraid it would mess up the little life she was so used to” He laughed. “But look at her now. Enjolras, you’ve honestly improved her life in ways that I would never have been able to. You made her feel better about not having a mom. You were a second constant figure in her life. You showed her that sometimes, she can’t get her way, and she can deal with it anyway. God, Enjolras…you know you’re like her second dad. Don’t even argue with me.”

            And, before he could think, Enjolras had lifted his head from Grantaire’s shoulder and started kissing him with all of the passion he had.

            They fell back on the bed and started playing with the hem of each other’s shirts, their mouths still covering one another’s. When Enjolras moved to kiss Grantaire’s neck, Grantaire started groaning until he remembered that they weren’t alone.

            “Enj, - _oh my God, Enj-_ we can’t… _oh._ ” He pushed Enjolras off of him, breathing hard. “My daughter is in the next room. Trust me, I want it just as much as you do, but…”

            Enjolras nodded. “I get it. We’ve got to get home, anyway.”

            Grantaire sat up. “Home.”

            “Yeah.” Enjolras looked at him anxiously. “Home. What about it?”

            Grantaire bit his lip. “I know you meant Paris when you said home, but…”

            “Yes?”

            Grantaire looked into Enjolras’ gray eyes. “I…I mean, this might be…whatever…and I haven’t gotten permission from Maddie yet, but…”

            “R, are you asking me to move in with you?”

            Grantaire blushed. “Yes?’

            Enjolras kissed him again. “For someone who doesn’t want sex while his daughter is a few rooms away, you sure are a tease.”

            “Do you permit it?”

            Enjolras smiled.


	17. Epilogue

            Enjolras was reading on the plane ride home, and Grantaire daydreaming, smiling as he watched his sleeping daughter.

            Suddenly, Grantaire looked over at Enjolras abruptly. “Wait a second, Apollo.”

            Enjolras raised his eyebrows. “Yes?”

            Grantaire narrowed his own eyes teasingly. “Paul told me that you had something else planned. Something besides just surprising me in France.”

            Enjolras set his book down. “God damn my big brother.”

            In response, Grantaire let out a short laugh, but didn’t break eye contact with his boyfriend once it was silent again. “Enjy.” He spoke softly, and Enjolras knew how much this mattered to him. “What did you have planned for me?”

            Enjolras sighed. “It was a stupid idea,” he warned.

            “Oh, I was pretty sure of that,” teased Grantaire, and Enjolras glared at him. “Do you want to know what I had planned or not?”

            Grantaire folded his hands in his lap. “By all means, continue.”

            Enjolras nodded curtly. “Thank you.” He inhaled deeply before speaking again.

            “I know you think that I don’t ever read your column in the paper, but I do.”

            Grantaire tilted his head slightly. “An interesting opening.”

            Enjolras’ look silenced him again. “I read it every week. And I have noticed-“ He looked over at Grantaire “-times where I am mentioned or alluded to.” He smiled lightly as Grantaire blushed. “Don’t be embarrassed. Those are my favorite parts-though, of course, I’m pretty biased.”

            Grantaire turned an even darker shade of red, and Enjolras hurried to keep talking. “Anyway, it made me wish that I could write like that. Grantaire, you really have so much more talent than you give yourself credit for.”

            “I don’t,” mumbled Grantaire, and Enjolras regarded him sternly. “Yes, you do."

            “But anyway,” Enjolras continued, taking on a normal tone again, “I thought that maybe I would try my hand at writing. For you.”

            Grantaire’s heart leapt. “Oh, did you?”

            Enjolras looked directly at him. “Yes. I did.”  He unfolded a piece of paper he had had in his pocket and gave it to Grantaire. “I assure you, though, your writing truly is much better.”

            “We’ll see about that,” Grantaire told him, and began to read.

 

            It was a few minutes later when he looked up again. “You know, Enjolras, I hate to comment before I even finish this lovely little…essay here, and I’m sure you wish I could just wait, too-“ –Enjolras nodded swiftly- “-but I can’t help but notice that you reference wanting to marry me in here. Multiple times, I might add.”

            Enjolras’ face took on a rare blush, and Grantaire grinned. “Just checking to make sure you really wrote that.”

            It took Enjolras a while to find his voice. Grantaire had already gone back to reading once he thought he was ready. However, he spoke anyway. Grantaire needed to hear this. “How could I not?”

            Grantaire looked up intently. “And there it is again.”

            Enjolras’ face now matched the color of his jacket, but he was too in love to care. “I just…yes. That really is what I want. And it makes me even happier to move in with you.”

            “Fuck it,” Grantaire murmured. “I don’t care if we’re on a plane, I just need to kiss you right now.”

            And Enjolras made no argument.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Their wedding was busy, the way Grantaire wanted it, and peaceful, the way Enjolras wanted it. Jehan, of course, was in charge of the flowers, and Courfeyrac supplied music and decorations for their reception. Combeferre helped the two of them schedule a date and place, and Feuilly and Bahorel helped decorate.

            Grantaire picked Maddie as his maid of honor, and, although she was small, she played the part well in a dress of turquoise. Enjolras had chosen Paul for his best man, who he spent the entire ceremony smiling at his little brother.

            When he spoke at the reception, he had a lot planned out, and seemed to be unusually nervous.

            “I know that if I mess this up, my baby brother will kill me, so here’s hoping that he thinks this speech is perfect.

            “I had never really seen Enjolras in love before. He’d gone on a couple dates here and there, but none of them ever developed into anything. To be completely honest, I wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to ever fall in love.

            “But he came up to me at our family reunion a year ago, and was completely flustered. Those of you who know Enjolras know that that _never_ happens. I mean, have you talked to the guy? He’s totally put-together all the time, no matter what. That’s just who he is.

            “Not this time. This time, he was all over the place. This time, he couldn’t keep a straight focus. And, when I kept asking about it, the truth came out: he’d begun dating a man named Grantaire.

            “Enjolras has changed since then. He’s less uptight. He relaxes now, believe it or not. He’s softer, and gentler, and, most noticeably happier, and I know for a fact that it’s all because of Grantaire.

            “Enjolras, I’m so glad that you’re this happy at last. Grantaire, welcome to the family.” Paul raised his glass. “Here’s to you two.”

            Maddie’s speech was completely the opposite: short and composed completely on the spot, but both Enjolras and Grantaire knew they would remember it forever.

            “When my daddy came home from work with a man named Enjy, I didn’t like him very much. I thought he was trying to steal my daddy away from me.

            “I was right, but the best part about my daddy is that he wouldn’t let that happen, and the best part about Enjy is that he realized that he and I could be really good friends, even if he was in love with my daddy. And now, the best part is that I have two dads, and they’re very different”-everyone in the room laughed-“but they both love me, and they love each other, and I love both of them.”

            Everyone clapped again.

 

            When it was time for the first dance, the two men stood up, hand in hand. They didn’t take their eyes off each other as they walked to the floor.

 

            “You know, I bet we could make a break for it right now if you want.”

            “Apollo. We are not missing the first dance of our wedding.”

            “You don’t think it’s even a little bit cliché?”

            Grantaire glared at him.

            “Alright, ‘Taire. Let’s do this.”

            As the song started to play, Grantaire groaned a little. “I still think The Cure’s version of this is so much better.”

            “Maybe so.” Enjolras kissed him lightly. “But you got to pick the song, and I got to pick the version. And Azam Ali’s version is my all-time favorite.”

           

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Grantaire sighed, burying his head into Enjolras’ collarbone. “I do think the song fits us well, Apollo.”

            “Can I tell you a secret?”

            “Does this mean you’ve been keeping secrets from your husband?” Grantaire shook his head. “No trust. No trust at all.”

            “Stop it.” Enjolras pulled one of Grantaire’s curls lightly. “The secret is…I actually love it when you call me that.”

            “Apollo? Oh, I’ve always known you liked that. And Enjy. You love being known as Enjy.”

            “No, Grantaire. I really, really hate that.”

           

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

            “Mmm…” Enjolras rested his chin on Grantaire’s head. “’Taire?”

            “Yes, Apollo?”

            Enjolras groaned. “I never should have told you that.” But he paused, clearly weighted down with something else. “Does it bother you, that I didn’t love you back for all of those years?”

            “Apollo.” Grantaire looked directly at his boyfriend. “Maybe would if you didn’t make it all better at times like this.” He snuggled back into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Still dancing, Grantaire caught sight of his daughter, running around the room with Courfeyrac. He laughed slowly. “What a little ham.”

            “You love her, though.”

            “That I do, Enjolras. That I do. As do you, I know.”

            “I really do.” Enjolras confessed. “Do you think…maybe someday…we could adopt another one?”

            Grantaire kissed him. “Anything for you.”

           

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

            “Okay, you have to answer honestly now.”

            “R, has there ever been a time when I didn’t answer you honestly?”

            “Shut up, I’m asking a question. Do you ever look down on me because of how much I used to drink? Or, do you ever feel like it’s an inconvenience, like how we couldn’t have any wine at our wedding, or we can never do body shots?”

            “Grantaire.” Enjolras looked at him. “First of all, I could never look down on you.”

            Grantaire grimaced.

            “It does sound lame, but I promise it’s true.” Enjolras allowed. “And second, Grantaire, it’s a part of you. And, not only that, it’s a part of you that I fell in love with. Your strength.” He kissed Grantaire, putting as much feeling as he could into the kiss. “So, no. Never.”

 

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

           

            “Would you take back anything? About us?”

            “No, Enj.”

            “Even my leaving for ten years?”

            “That was what sparked our relationship.”

            “Even spilling the cream at Starbucks?”

            “I got to have you rubbing my chest for five minutes.”

            “Even everything between me and Maddie?”

            “I think that had to happen for a lot of reasons.”

            “Even our fight?”

            “You know we learned a lot from it.”

            “Even flying to Austria for nothing?”

            “You’re just trying to get me to say yes to something. No, I don’t regret that, I got to meet Paul.”

            “Even the fifteen flights of stairs?”

            “Okay, yeah, I would take that back.”

            “Really?” Enjolras looked worried.

            “No, Enjolras. Never.” He kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “It’s a part of our love story. It comes with the territory. And I wouldn’t trade _any_ of it for anything.”

            Enjolras smiled. “Nor would I.”

 

_I will always love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And so, it ends. I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Link to their song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raXelloQTXE


End file.
